Wander
by Evelos
Summary: A moment of calm, a time of peace... Yet a sense of unease still lingers, ushering a certain kind of search. Sequel to Anomalies.
1. Chapter 1

A gentle breeze shook the ferns beside the river, the water rippling beneath the shadow of the canopy. A pair of footsteps padded softly over the sand, and a figure soon knelt down beside the stream, dipping a clay pitcher beneath the surface.

The undergrowth rustled, and a bright pair of eyes stared out from the forest, before a second pair of footsteps made their way down to the shore.

Pulling back the water-filled pottery, a young woman glanced over her shoulder, but she could spot nothing amiss. "Hello?"

She received no reply, other than the whistling breeze. The woman turned back to the river, but she froze when something poked at her shoulder, and she jerked away, failing, only to grimace after a moment of panic. "That's _not_ funny!"

A young man grinned, leaning on his spear. "It's _pretty_ hilarious from where I'm standing..!"

The woman hissed as she chucked a handful of water at him, but he only laughed, hoisting his spear from the sand.

"C'mon, everyone's already on edge, and you're only making it worse!" The woman scowled as she began to lift the clay pot from the sand. "I _still_ think we should've set up further north; this area is _far_ too unpredictable." She glared at the man while adjusting the bowl in her arms. "The elders said to stay alert, you know."

The man shrugged, lifting his spear to lay it over his shoulders. "They're just a bit spooked; you don't _honestly_ think there's anything supernatural out there?" He smiled and shook his head. "Someone probably just got drunk, made it up..."

The woman rolled her eyes as she hauled the pitcher up from the shore. "Well, _I'm_ not taking any chances." She paused after a moment, turning around to look at her companion. "Aren't you-"

The man stood stark still, his spear raised. "Look..."

The woman squinted, before her eyes widened with a gasp.

A pair of vibrant orange eyes stared out from the undergrowth, clawed hand-prints resting upon the sand beside them. Water dripped down from an unmoving mouth, twin nostrils flared above.

The woman blinked, and the creature was gone.

* * *

Fang stretched out her legs, flexing her claws. She let out a long yawn, before she shook out her hair, running her hands through the dark locks with a soft sigh.

Her ears twitched, and Fang opened her eyes. "Back so soon?"

Lightning stood beside her, gazing at the forest below. "They saw me... Again."

Fang's shoulders stiffened, but she shrugged after a moment. "So? It's not like they can do anything about it." She stood up, walking over to stand beside the edge of the cliff. "I doubt even another Yun could take on one of us..."

Lightning tilted her head slightly. "You were going to explain that, the other day..."

Fang sat down beside the edge, dangling her legs over the mossy stone. "It was my title."

Lightning sat down as well, her ears pricked.

Fang took a deep breath, gazing down at the settlement that lay off in the distance. "The Yun are warriors... _Were_ warriors, long ago." She could barely make out the village buildings, but a thin plume of smoke rose high above the canopy. "Some of us were trained since we were young, but it was really just for tradition." Fang laughed, shaking her head. "Imagine that... A bunch of Yun going up against something like Cocoon." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "They'd be gunned down in seconds."

Lightning nodded, but her gaze was distant. "You still learned how to fight."

Fang nodded as well. "Good thing, too..." She leaned back, staring at the sky. "We were mostly hunters, providing for the rest of the group."

Lightning followed her gaze. "Was Vanille..?"

Fang took a deep breath. "Vanille was-" She paused, tilting her back back down. "Alone. Last of her village, living with an adoptive tribe."

Lightning kept silent for a while, before she closed her eyes. "And you stayed together?"

Fang fought the urge to grit her teeth. "Yeah." She rose to her feet, attempting to steady her voice. "I'm gonna take a nap."

Lightning watched as Fang turned, walking up to a small cavern that lay within the rock.

Fang looked back after a moment, and she let out a long sigh. "Sorry, it's just hard to talk about..." She tried to relax, her shoulders drooping slightly. "Come with me?"

Lightning nodded, rising to her feet. "I need to add to the count, anyway."

Fang rolled her eyes as they entered the cave. "What're we up to?"

Lightning walked over to one of the walls, and she held up her hand to scrape at the rock. "Two years, six months..." She pulled her fingers back, wrinkling her nose at the sediment upon her claw. "Three days."

Fang's eyes widened. "Two _years_..." She flopped back against a pile of leaves and moss, curling up upon the soft material. "Feels like it was just yesterday."

Lightning looked up at the impressive collection of tally marks, which nearly covered the wall. "I know." She glanced over at the mouth of the cave. "I'm just surprised we've gone this long without anyone finding us."

Fang shrugged, closing her eyes. "We're pretty high up."

Lightning nodded, and she sat down upon the floor of the cave. "So... If Yun means warrior, what does Oerba stand for?"

Fang tensed, her eyes squeezed shut. "Can we talk about this later?"

Lightning kept silent, gazing out at the forest below.

Fang took a deep breath. "It was a village."

Lightning looked over her shoulder. "You don't have to-"

Fang shook her head. "It's alright... You're just curious." She glanced at the cave wall. "I mean, two years..." Fang swallowed, closing her eyes again. "It was my home, for a while."

Lightning turned, and she rose to her feet. She walked over to the bed of leaves, kneeling down to nuzzle against Fang's neck. Fang wrapped her arms around Lightning's waist, pulling her close.

Lightning closed her eyes as she relaxed into the embrace. "You're my home."

Fang froze for a moment, and her eyes watered a bit, her arms tightening around Lightning's midsection. "Same." She buried her face into Lightning's hair, slowly inhaling her scent.

Lightning simply listened to Fang's breath for a while, and her own lungs eventually slowed to match the gentle rhythm. "Do you think-" She couldn't help but laugh a little when Fang's stomach let out audible growl. "I'll be back in a bit."

Fang shook her head, holding Lightning tight. "I'm okay."

Lightning rolled her eyes, squirming slightly. "I'm hungry, too; It'll only take a minute."

Fang groaned, but she released her hold, muttering under her breath. "Don't go after anything _too_ nasty."

Lightning stood, shaking out her spikes. "I can handle myself."

Fang slid open a single eye. "I know."

Lightning nodded, and she walked over to the cliffside, gazing down at the forest. "I'll be quick."

Fang nodded as well, before she drifted off into a nap.

* * *

"I'm telling you, we saw something out there!" A young man followed behind a taller, older man, the both of them carrying spears as they navigated the forest floor.

The older man shook his head. "Enough... Jaguars are nothing out of the ordinary."

The young man sighed, shaking his head as well. "It _wasn't_ a jaguar!"

The older man stopped in his tracks, before he lowered to a crouch. "Do you _want_ to scare away our quarry?" He kept his voice to a whisper as he pointed at a small, quadrupedal form off in the distance. "Go."

The younger man bit back a sigh, but he began to creep forward with his spear at the ready. He watched as a dainty, spotted antelope balanced itself along a fallen tree, nibbling at a bit of foliage that dangled above. The man paused, and he took a deep breath.

A white blur suddenly dropped down from the trees, and a strangled cry echoed out into the towering forest as the antelope's throat was torn in mere seonds.

The young man froze. "I _knew_ it!" His muscles jerked when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder from behind, dragging him off into the forest.

The older man hissed, his voice a whisper. "Quiet!" He dragged them both behind a tree, wide-eyed and barely containing his trembling arms. "What is that..?!"

They stood in silence for a while, before the younger man inched over to peek out at the clearing. "It's not there anymore." He glanced at the log, examining the blood that trickled down to the forest floor, as well as the dead antelope that lay upon it. "It didn't take the kill..."

The older man shook his head as he made his way out from the area. "We need to get back... Warn the others."

The younger man frowned, turning to glace at his elder, before he darted over to grab the antelope by the horns, dragging it off with him.

A pair of orange eyes blinked down from the canopy, carefully watching the humans as they departed.

* * *

Fang opens her eyes with a sharp breath, her pupils dilating at the empty sky. She sits atop a massive tree, the branches twisting in and over themselves, winding about an endless white.

"It's been a long time."

Fang turns, gazing at her duplicate from the corner of her eye. "Five..."

Five sits beside her, her claws sinking into the bark. "It's not often that you talk about the past."

Fang holds back a snarl, and her eyes narrow. "Let's keep it that way."

Five flicks her tail. "Fine."

Fang finally relaxes, leaning back on the branch. "It _has_ been a while."

Five nods. "I like it here." She flexes her claws, stretching out her arms. "_Please_ say that we're not going back."

Fang snorts, a quiet laugh to her breath. "I'm going back to check up on Vanille, eventually."

Five lets out a sigh, shaking her head. "The little one will be fine; we don't _have_ to go back..."

Fang's eyes droop shut. "You'd better believe it."

Five snarls under her breath, stalking along the branch. "I want to stay _here_." She glances at Fang from the corner of her eye. "With the other."

"Lightning, you mean?"

Five nods, gazing out at the abyss. "She's... A worthy companion."

"Well..." Fang rolls over to rest on her side, draping an arm over the edge of the branch. "We're sticking together."

"She'll want to go back, too." Five tips her head back, closing her eyes. "For the human."

Fang slides open a single eye. "Hey... Why don't you call people by name?"

Five shrugs. "Names don't matter."

"I'd beg to differ..." Fang sighs, relaxing against the branch once more. "Let me go back to sleep, okay?"

Five's nostrils flare. "She's back, already."

Fang sits up, her eyes wide. "How do you-"

Five turns to meet Fang's gaze. "I'm _always_ awake, at least... Partway." She leans back, casually falling from the branch, her voice echoing out from the abyss. "Wake up."

* * *

Lightning tore away a bit of bristle from the carcass before her, attempting to reach the softer flesh of the wild pig that she had carried into the cave.

Fang mumbled in her sleep, and she twitched upon the bed of moss. "Light?"

Lightning glanced over at Fang as she pulled back on a leg of the boar. "I'm here."

Fang opened her eyes after a moment, blinking away the sleep. "What... A peccary?"

Lightning tilted her head slightly while she bit down on the leg, blood trickling out from where her teeth hit the muscle. "Peccary?"

Fang rose, pointing at the carcass. "Smelly bastards..." She sat still for a moment to orient herself, before she shook out her hair. "I was just talking to Five."

Lightning pulled back a strip of muscle. "In a dream?"

Fang nodded as she reached over to tear off a leg from the peccary. "Yeah... She wants to stay here." Her nostrils twitched, and she glanced over at Lightning after a moment. "You've got another scent on you, there..."

Lightning shrugged. "Made a few acquaintances, tracked them for a bit."

Fang rolled her eyes as she bit down on the severed leg. "Did they piss their pants?"

Lightning laughed under her breath. "I didn't stick around long enough to find out..." She cracked open the bone of the leg she had stripped, maneuvering her claws within. "I don't think we'll have much trouble with them."

Fang paused with a bit of meat held halfway into her mouth. "Friendly?"

Lightning nodded. "I 'gave' them an antelope."

Fang's eyes widened slightly, and she finished chewing before speaking again. "You killed it, first?"

Lightning nodded once more.

Fang kept silent for a moment, before she shook her head, chuckling quietly. "They probably realize that you didn't know it... But that's a display of kinship on Gran Pulse."

Lightning paused. "What?"

Fang chuckled again. "Normally, a hunter will only personally give a kill to those that they consider family, unless it's during a time of hardship or famine."

Lightning kept silent for a moment, before she began to eat once more. "Well, that's not so bad."

Fang nodded. "Not bad at all... They might try to gift you back, though." She shrugged. "Depends on the individual."

Lightning leaned back on the cave wall, slowly wiping the blood from her mouth. "There's a difference between villages and titles... But they all live together, right?"

Fang nodded again. "Can't have a group of only warriors... Well, you can, but it makes things a bit harder." Fang leaned back as well, picking at her teeth. "At one point, my tribe was primarily Yun."

Lightning sat in thought, her eyes half-lidded. "You said Vanille was alone... Was she a Yun, too?"

Fang shook her head. "Dia... Either a gatherer, or a jack of all trades."

Lightning blinked at that, and she met Fang's gaze. "She's a good hunter, though."

"Yeah." Fang glanced over at the mouth of the cave. "Because I taught her."

Lightning closed her eyes after a moment, breathing in a soft rhythm. "I hope she's happy, now."

Fang nodded with a quiet laugh. "Definitely... She really found her calling, there." Shaking her head, Fang leaned forward from the cave wall. "Vanille... I don't think I've ever seen her happier than when we arrived in your neck of the woods."

Lightning opened her eyes. "How so?"

Fang shifted her mouth back to smile. "Well, we had a little money at that point..."

* * *

Vanille stood wide-eyed, her nose pressed up against the glass. "What _is_ that?"

Fang tilted her head, glancing over the shopfront. "I have no clue." She poked at the window with her fingers, examining the glass. "They had this stuff on the 'plane', too... It's some sort of masonry."

Vanille nodded, but her gaze was locked upon the colorful displays that lay before her; thousands of objects were aligned in rows within the shop.

Fang nudged at Vanille's shoulder with a smirk. "Look, there's people going in." She waved at the doorway. "I think it's a trading post, or something..."

Vanille slowly leaned back from the window. "We don't really have anything to trade, though."

Fang reached for her pocket, removing a small stack of bills. "What's-his-name gave me this after we landed." She flipped through the money, idly poking at the edge of the papers. "Said it would help us start out."

* * *

Lightning laughed under her breath. "What's-his-name?"

Fang chuckled as well. "It's been years, Light... I can't even remember what he looked like." She exhaled, gazing out at the sky, as well as the thick layer of clouds that were approaching from the horizon. "Basically, he found us out in the woods, and he told us that we could find a new start in Cocoon."

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Just like that?"

"He claimed to be some sort of ambassador." Fang shrugged. "I didn't know it at the time, but thinking back..." She laughed under her breath. "Private jet, stack of money... Must have been a rich old bastard who had nothing better to do than dump us in Cocoon."

"Probably thought he was helping." Lightning shook her head. "What happened next?"

Fang chuckled.

* * *

Vanille's eyes went wide, and she stopped in her tracks. "They said that this was food, right?"

Fang bit at a sandwich, turning to face Vanille. "Yeah."

Vanille gestured for her to taste the object in her hands, giggling when Fang's eyes widened as well. "It's weird, isn't it?"

Fang closed her eyes in concentration. "It's certainly... Cold?" She moved her tongue around her mouth, examining the texture upon it. "What did they say that was?"

Vanille took another bite. "Ice, or something?" She smiled. "It's pretty good, actually."

Fang nodded. "Try this." She tore off a section of her sandwich, before she handed it off to Vanille. "It's pretty good, too."

Vanille smiled after a moment. "Yeah, what is that?"

Fang picked at the bread, examining the layers of condiments within. "It's got a bunch of stuff, I dunno." She looked up at the sidewalk. "This place is weird..." Fang smiled to herself. "But I have a feeling it's a lot safer, here."

Vanille frowned, until she followed Fang's gaze. "Wow." She watched as a group of children ran about the sidewalk, mostly unattended, except for a single adult.

Fang chuckled as they ran past, and she stepped aside. "Reminds me of when we found you, kiddo."

Vanille scowled, elbowing Fang in the ribs. "I'm not _that_ much younger than you!"

Fang raised an eyebrow. "You're what, twelve?"

Vanille rolled her eyes. "And you're nineteen."

Fang poked at Vanille's forehead with a laugh. "Seven years, Van." She smiled down at her. "How about we take another look around?"

Vanille looked up at the road, gazing at the passing cars. "Just don't run into the path, again."

Fang laughed under her breath. "Don't you worry; I've learned my lesson." She pointed out at the opposite sidewalk. "Hey, that looks interesting..."

* * *

Lightning attempted to hold back a laugh. "You got hit by a car?"

Fang was suddenly very grateful that her carapace was unable to blush. "Hey! _You_ try getting dumped into another civilization without any prior knowledge of how things work..." She rolled her eyes, laughing under her breath. "I was quick enough to dodge it, though."

Lightning closed her eyes, but the laughter threatened to escape her throat as a sense of mirth bubbled up in her chest.

Fang rolled her eyes, and she leaned back against the cave wall. "Yeah, yeah..." She couldn't help but let out a low laugh as well, shaking her head. "The first few weeks were _good_, though." She waited until Lightning had quieted, meeting her gaze. "She'd always been cheerful, but there was something about Cocoon... Vanille just took to it, almost immediately."

Lightning nodded, but her eyelids began to droop a bit.

Fang tilted her head to the side. "I _told_ you, didn't I?" She stood up, walking forward to kneel beside Lightning. "Running around all night without napping in between... C'mere."

Lightning snorted under her breath, but she allowed Fang to hoist her up, carrying her over to sit beside the pile of leaves.

"So stubborn." Fang traced over Lightning's forehead, using her thumb to tap at the carapace beneath her hairline. "You'd think resting was capital punishment, or something..."

Lightning shook her head. "It's not what you think." She lowered her voice to a whisper, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Fang's neck. "It's just..." Lightning paused for a moment, and she closed her eyes. "One... She hasn't spoken much since we got here."

Fang slowly wrapped her arms around Lightning's chest, pulling her close. "Have you tried talking to her?"

Lightning opened her eyes. "Not exactly... She usually initiates conversation."

Fang's chest rumbled with a quiet laugh. "Try it, then?"

Lightning rolled her eyes, but she concentrated, focusing within. "Alright." She blinked as a hazy figure slowly appeared beside them, facing the mouth of the cave.

"Yeah?" One stared out at the forest below, her tail curling behind her. "What do you need?"

Lightning's eyes widened a bit. "Nothing, I just..." She looked up at Fang, before gesturing at the cave floor. "She's here."

Fang shrugged, closing her eyes. "Tell her I said hello."

One snorted. "Tell her I use _your_ ears."

Lightning kept silent for a moment, examining her duplicate. "We haven't talked in a while."

One glanced over at Lightning, and she flicked her tail. "We don't really need to; I'm in your head."

Lightning fell back into silence, her eyes drifting shut. "Alright."

Fang tipped her head to the side, before she leaned forward to nuzzle Lightning's hair. "What's up?"

Lightning shrugged. "Nothing much."

One disappeared after a moment, but Lightning could still feel her presence as One's voice echoed throughout her mind. "You don't really need me, anymore."

Lightning closed her eyes, shaking her head. "That's not true."

"It's not a bad thing."

Lightning slowly opens her eyes, only to find herself standing upon a plane of white, and she can't help but smile at One's human form. "Did you..?"

One shakes her head. "You were already falling asleep." She reaches up to poke at her own face, examining the skin beneath her fingers. "You're so damn _squishy.._." One shakes her head with a grimace, instead adopting a body of carapace and spikes, before she moves to circle Lightning. "You've been thinking about going back."

Lightning nods, and she can only attempt to ignore the way One stares at her human form. "I want to see Serah, again."

One grumbles under her breath, but she sits down behind Lightning, nearly dwarfing her in size. "I like being _here_."

Lightning tips her head back to meet One's gaze. "I know."

One closes her eyes, and the dream shifts around them. "I... I think I missed you." She stands up, stepping out into the mist. "Is that weird? I'm still not even sure if what I think is my own..." One glances back at Lightning, rising up to stand on her hind legs. "I'm... I'm just a number, right?"

Lightning narrows her eyes. "You're much more than that."

One's shoulders sag, and her ears lay flat upon her head. "I'm a parasite."

Lightning stands up, walking over to stand directly in front of One. "No." She suddenly takes hold of One's hand, her grip firm. "You protect me."

One's eyes widen as she sifts through Lightning's thoughts. "You really believe that..." She suddenly pulls Lightning into a hug, her arms trembling.

Lightning smiles a bit. "And _that's_ how I know we're separate entities." She glances up at One. "You have your own personality, you know."

One pulls back from the embrace, her eyes still wide. "I... I want to do something." She paces for a moment, staring at the mist. "I just can't think of the right words."

Lightning sits down, and she watches as One wanders around the dream. "Try to describe it?"

One rakes a clawed hand through her hair. "I... I remember being born." She turns, swatting at the mist, and a figure appears before her. "The woman you bit, she was there."

Lightning narrows her eyes, but she keeps silent.

One watches the memory unfold, and she reaches out to trace around a vial of liquid. "That's me." A quiet laugh escapes her throat. "I was just... A floating bit of matter."

Lightning stands up, quietly walking over to stand beside One. "But you grew." She suddenly shifts, standing identical to her counterpart. "Gotta say, it wasn't very a pleasant experience..."

One winces, her ears flicking back and forth. "I wasn't so aware, yet!" She looks away when the liquid is pulled into several needles, carried off into the mist. "I didn't know that it would hurt you."

Lightning shakes her head. "I know."

One lowers her head with a sigh. "I still can't think of it."

Lightning shrugs. "Give it time."

One only blinks, slowly fading into the dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiet footsteps tread against the wild grass, dark blonde hair fluttering in the breeze. A pair of eyes flicked up to gaze at the porch, and heeled shoes slowly climbed the steps, before a slim finger gently pressed at the doorbell.

The door soon opened with a creak, revealing curious green eyes, set beside a soft black, almost blue carapace.

"Hello, Yeul."

Yeul's eyes widened. "You... You look like-"

"You may call me Anima." She smiled. "Are your brothers home?"

"Asleep still, I think..." Yeul glanced back at the house, before she turned around to see that Anima was in the process of scratching a spiked bulldog behind the ears, speaking softly to the unusual creature.

"Good to see you, Bismark..." Anima laughed under her breath when she received a bark of approval, and she patted at Bismark's head. "Has he been well?"

Yeul looked between them. "Yeah... Are you-"

Anima stood up from a kneeling position, Bismark at her heels. "We haven't been properly introduced, my apologies." She held out an arm, and Yeul's eyes widened when it shifted into a plated hand, claws curling out from Anima's fingers, but Yeul accepted the handshake with a nod.

Bismark let out a gruff bark, his stumpy tail wagging rapidly against the porch with a series of thumps.

Yeul glanced over her shoulder. "You're the one Caius mentioned, I remember... I saw you at the wedding, I think." She stepped aside, gesturing for Anima to enter. "Have you had breakfast, yet? I'm making waffles."

Anima raised a single eyebrow. "That sounds wonderful, actually." She followed Yeul into the house, closing the door behind her. "I'm sure that Noel told you that I would be checking up on your vitals."

"He must have forgotten..." Yeul led the way into the kitchen, and she began to stir at a bowl upon the counter. "But it's okay." She glanced over at Anima. "You were the one that helped get me out of there, right?"

Anima nodded. "One of many." She examined Yeul in silence for a moment, her gaze tracking the lithe carapace that ran the course of her entire body. "From what Noel has told me, it sounded as if both you and Caius had no trouble reverting to a human form."

After a moment, Yeul held up a pale hand, soft skin growing into place along her fingers. "It's less comfortable... But I can do it, yeah."

Anima frowned a bit. "Ah. Something to look into, for sure." She took a small notepad from her pocket, before she wrote down a short series of sentences with a pen. "Have you had any difficulty procuring... Alternative sustenance?"

Yeul poured the waffle mix into a griddle. "Hunting, you mean?" She glanced over at Anima. "Caius and I go out... Maybe once a week, sometimes more."

Anima nodded after a moment of thought. "No issues with human interaction?"

Yeul froze. "No." She turned to look Anima in the eye. "I haven't... Not since the cage, no."

Anima nodded once more. "Interesting."

Yeul leaned back against the counter. "How so?"

Anima exhaled, her brow drawn in concentration. "A few of our friends... Are not so lucky."

Yeul's gaze was suddenly very distant, and she glanced over at the window. "I took them there, you know." She shifted her mouth back, a soft smile on her lips. "Gran Pulse... They looked so free, running off into the forest." Yeul turned back to the counter, opening the griddle to remove the waffles, before she poured in another batch. "I won't lie... I almost wanted to join them."

Anima laughed a little. "I do hope that they are well, Lightning in particular." Inhaling, she closed her eyes. "Her sister has told me much of their situation; suffice it to say, she will not be returning to a human lifestyle."

Yeul took a jug of syrup out from the refrigerator to place it upon the counter, before she tipped her head back, releasing a sharp whistle through her teeth. "So..." She looked over at Anima. "You're here to check up on us?"

"That can wait, of course." Anima nodded at the waffles with a smile. "Breakfast takes priority."

* * *

"Protractor, please."

Carbuncle let out a sigh, but he hopped up to grab the annoying piece of plastic in his teeth, before he carried it over to his companion's desk.

"Thanks." Hope scratched at Carbuncle's chin, and he set the protractor down along a piece of paper. "You can go outside, if you want; just make sure nobody sees you."

Carbuncle glanced at the open window, his tail wagging slightly, but he jumped back up to sit upon Hope's lap.

"Safer route, okay." Hope smiled a bit, tracing a line over the graph paper. "Heck, I think even _you_ could benefit from homework, anyway."

Carbuncle huffed, and he curled up with his eyes squeezed shut.

Hope rolled his eyes. "Just teasing."

"What do you call that species?"

Hope nearly flailed at the voice, his eyes wide as he swung around from his desk. "How... How the heck are you-"

A tall figure sat upon the edge of his bed, gazing around the single room dorm. "Is it really so surprising?"

Hope slowly calmed down a bit, but his heart was still racing. "Three... _How_ are you doing that?"

Three tilted his head to the side. "I would assume that I am taking direct control of the visual portion of your brain... I certainly doubt that this is physical." He shook his head after a moment. "I can't see anything beyond your range of vision, how unfortunate..."

Hope looked down at Carbuncle, who was staring up at him with a blank expression. "Hey! I'm not crazy, alright?" He held up the little dog in his hands, his thumbs positioned beneath Carbuncle's shoulders. "You're one to talk, mister."

Three laughed under his breath. "It _is_ fortunate that your thoughts are within my reach, or I might assume you've gone a bit... 'Stir crazy'." He stood up, slowly pacing the room. "What species is it?" Three pointed at Carbuncle.

Hope set Carbuncle down on his lap. "A dog, papillon, I think... But you _just_ said that you could read my thoughts."

Three shrugged. "I don't make a habit of it, and it takes quite a bit of time to sift through your memories." He glanced over at the window. "You need a break; that animal can't communicate with you."

Hope frowned a bit. "I have homework."

Three shook his head. "Your mental health takes precedence."

Hope rolled his eyes. "Says the voice in my head, huh?"

Three bit back a laugh. "I understand the irony..." He disappeared after a moment, but Hope could still hear his voice. "Outside, please."

Hope glanced down at his desk, before he stood up, placing Carbuncle on the floor. "Are you okay with staying here, buddy?"

Carbuncle nearly snarled, planting his feet firmly in front of Hope.

Hope shook his head. "My dog wants me to do homework, while the disembodied voice wants me to go outside..." He sat down on his bed. "I'm starting to think I _have_ gone crazy."

A short ringing sound escaped from his bedside table, and Hope reached over to open up his phone. "Hello?"

"Hope!"

Hope smiled a little. "Vanille, hey."

"Buzz me in, already!"

Hope glanced over at the panel beside his door, and his eyes widened. "Sorry! It must be muted..." He stood up, walking over to the doorway. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Taking over the campus, one cookie at a time..." Vanille giggled. "Visiting _you_, stupid."

Hope pressed a button on the panel, shaking his head. "A little advanced warning would be appreciated, you know."

"That would ruin the surprise! I'll be up in a minute."

Hope heard the line click without a reply, and he closed his phone after a moment. "Sorry, it looks like we're doing neither."

Carbuncle only yawned, before he jumped up to lay down on Hope's bed.

The doorknob rattled merely a moment later, and Hope walked up to open it, only to be tackled in a bone-crushing hug, his breath forced from his lungs. "Woah! I missed you, too..." He laughed a bit when Vanille detached from the embrace, and his gaze lingered on the curling horns that lay beside her ears.

Vanille bounced on her toes with a metal tin clasped in her hands, but she gasped upon spotting Carbuncle. "They allow _dogs_ in here?!" She ran over to pet him, tossing the tin upon the bed. "I would have brought Bhakti along if I'd known!"

Hope paled a bit, closing the door. "Not exactly..."

Vanille hugged Carbuncle to her chest. "Ohhh, undercover puppy!" She smiled into the fur of Carbuncle's neck, holding him close. "I've missed both of you."

Hope sat down at his desk chair. "Same here... How's it been, back home?"

Vanille suddenly sat up straight, reaching into her pocket. "I got my own place, look!" She handed Hope a couple of photographs, a wide grin on her face. "Snow and Serah needed some room for the baby, and I'd already saved up enough for it."

Hope examined the pictures of an apartment, and a tiny smile crept over his lips. "Speaking of which... Everything's going alright, isn't it?"

Vanille nodded. "I think she's due in a few months, yeah." She suddenly fell silent, and her gaze went distant. "I hope Fang and Light are back, by then."

Hope's fingers tightened slightly around the photographs. "Two years."

Vanille nodded again. "It's... It's gone by so quick." She looked down at her hands, her fingers intertwined with Carbuncle's fur. "Oh!" Vanille picked up the tin to wave it around for a moment, before she tossed it at Hope. "Happy birthday! Just a few weeks late, sorry; things have been a bit hectic at work..."

Hope smiled, opening the tin to find several cinnamon cookies within. "Thank you... Sixteen, huh?" He handed one of the cookies over to Vanille, before he took one of his own. "I don't _feel_ sixteen."

Vanille rolled her eyes. "Try eighteen, buddy." She took a bite of the cookie, shaking her head. "I say it out loud, but it doesn't feel like anything's changed."

Hope nodded. "I'm still surprised that they let me in this young." He gestured at the room while taking a bite of the cookie. "I think Anima must've pulled a few strings."

Vanille nodded as well. "She's been checking in on us, every so often." She pointed at her horns. "Making sure we're stable... Have you seen her, too?"

Hope shook his head. "No." He lowered his voice. "Knowing her, she probably has contacts all over this place..."

Vanille rolled her eyes. "No need to be modest; you _are_ her favorite."

Hope flushed, shaking his head. "No, it's not like-"

Vanille let out a loud laugh. "Teasing, teasing! Don't worry." She narrowed her eyes with a smirk. "It's only fair that you get more smarts." Vanille pointed at Hope's forehead. "I mean, not to rag on your physical abilities, or anything..."

Hope bit down on another cookie. "It's a different species, he said."

Vanille raised an eyebrow. "Three?"

Hope nodded. "Maybe we're _all_ different; I don't know."

Vanille shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it, anyway... Now give me another cookie!" She held out her hand with an expectant grin.

Hope smiled, handing her another. "I have a feeling that my birthday present is under joint custody..."

Vanille laughed. "You'd better believe it."

* * *

Serah eased herself up from her seat, her arm braced upon the car door as she slowly rose to her feet.

Snow walked up from the opposite side of the car. "Let me."

Serah smiled. "Thank you." She took hold of Snow's arm, her breath short. "It's not too far, right?"

Snow glanced up at the hospital, before locking the car. "New doctor... I'm not sure. But hey, maybe this one will actually have a functioning ultrasound..." He smiled at Serah. "I can always carry you if-"

Serah scoffed, but there was a hint of mirth to her tone. "I'm pregnant, not crippled." She grinned at Snow. "Oh..." Serah stopped in her tracks, and she moved a hand to her stomach, before she laughed under her breath. "Hiccups."

Snow let out a sigh of relief. "Take as long as you need."

Serah stood up straight, a slight swing in her step as she made her way up to the building. "Let's get this over with." She smiled over at Snow. "I'd bet the cafeteria is still open... Ice cream sounds _wonderful_, right about now."

Snow shook his head, chuckling under his breath as he followed after Serah.

* * *

"And... Back again."

Caius closed his eyes, a snarl rippling from his throat when the pointed edge of his claws began to form beneath his fingernails.

Anima nodded. "Keep going."

Caius exhaled, and he finally relaxed when the points burst out from his skin, curling into a wicked set of claws.

Anima examined his hand, her brow drawn in thought. "Is this kind of transition normal?" She turned Caius's hand over in her own, gazing down at the carapace that was slowly growing out from his fingertips. "Speed, specifically..."

Caius shrugged. "It's... Been a bit slower, as of late." He flexed his fingers once Anima had released his hand. "I've been in my human state more often, for work."

Anima nodded, holding up her hand to rest beside her chin. "I am curious, though..." She glanced at the kitchen around them, noting their solitude. "Have you experienced any trouble around other humans, in particular?"

Caius raised an eyebrow. "What sort of trouble?"

Anima thought in silence for a moment. "When I last spoke to Lightning, at her sister's wedding, she expressed a sense of abandon... Her instinctual urge to kill had nearly taken over her personal life, hence the move to Gran Pulse."

Caius shook his head. "Once Snow helped me regain myself, I felt little of the same... Rage, as before."

Anima slowly tapped at her cheek, her eyes suddenly distant. "...I want to know why." She met Caius's gaze. "We spoke of the sentience, no?" Anima nodded at his horns. "Would you be willing to uncover this mystery with me?"

Caius kept silent for a moment, a slight frown creasing his face. "Six is... Very violent."

Anima nodded. "Would he understand the consequences of such an action?" She narrowed her eyes with a smirk. "I know you can hear me, in there." Anima rose from her seat to look Caius in the eye. "Tell us, if you would..."

Caius closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Don't-" His fingers twitched. "Don't _taunt_ him."

Anima's gaze softened. "That is not my intention." She lowered her voice, nearly a whisper. "We can be civil about this, can't we..?"

His eyes opened with a sharp intake of breath, his teeth suddenly elongating with a snarl. "Human."

Anima sat back in her seat. "As is your host, and you would do well to remember _my_ level of prowess." She stared into the intense, orange eyes, her own gaze unwavering. "Now, I would very much like to know why our friend here is so docile when compared to certain peers of his."

A low, dark laugh. "The first... One." He licked his teeth. "We fought with her."

Anima raised an eyebrow. "That does not answer my question."

"I don't answer to you..." His throat flexed, teeth born in a quiet snarl. "Only my host."

Anima tapped her fingers together for a moment, but she never broke her gaze from his. "I'm quite certain that Caius would like to know, as well."

A long silence, before he spoke in a near whisper. "I... I honestly do not know." His gaze flicked to the floor. "We still hunt, and I am happy."

Anima nodded as she examined the subtle shift in his body language; shoulders set closer to his body, head lowered with narrowed eyes, a harsh rate of breath filling the lungs beneath his chest.

"He wants me to go away..." Orange eyes slid back to Anima. "I dare not cross him for long."

Anima nodded once more. "Thank you."

His eyes slowly fell shut, before Caius let out a shuddering breath. "You... You are a certain kind of reckless."

Anima couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Serah's eyes went wide, and she took a deep breath. Her spoon was held between two fingers, but she barely paid any attention to the cup of ice cream that lay on the table before her. "Twins..."

Snow cracked a smile, waggling his eyebrows. "How about _that,_ huh?" He wrapped an arm around Serah's shoulders, gently squeezing her arm. "We're gonna need to double up on a couple of things."

Serah let out a long breath. "Bunk beds."

Snow nodded with a laugh. "Hey, we've improved our chances for the color, at least."

Serah rolled her eyes, before she finally took a bite of her ice cream. "There's no rule saying that pink is girl specific..."

Snow held back his reply, instead patting Serah's shoulder. "It's still fifty-fifty, I guess... We can always repaint some of it, if they want."

Serah nodded. "Just not the animals, I hope." She looked around at the cafeteria, but her gaze was distant. "Lightning and I adored them, growing up..."

Snow pressed a quick kiss to Serah's forehead. "Hey, maybe she'll be back soon... We can break the news, and I can get a fresh ass-kicking for knocking you up."

Serah laughed as she swatted Snow's nose with her spoon. "I'd pitch a fit, and she'd stop in her tracks." She smiled, idly running a hand over her stomach. "I think she's well past the point of physical violence, don't you think?"

Snow looked up at the cafeteria. "Let's hope they stay open a while longer, I-"

Serah elbowed him in the ribs. "Nice subject change... _Very_ subtle."

Snow only grinned.

* * *

Fang yawned as she slowly rose to a sitting position, before she blinked at the rain. Standing, she looked back down at Lightning, jumping slightly when she found her eyes half-open.

Lightning yawned as well. "Hey."

Fang sat down. "Hey... Sleep well?"

Lightning nodded as she rose to her knees, her tail curling behind her. "It's raining again?"

Fang laughed under her breath. "_Rain_forest..." She glanced over at the cave entrance, rising to her feet. "Let's have another look down there, alright?"

Lightning stood up as well, and she followed after Fang, soon navigating her way along the cliffside. "What if they see us?" Lightning glanced back at the cave. "Or find this place?"

Fang shrugged, before she lowered to all fours to climb over the rocks. "They'll just think it was a bear, or something."

Lightning tilted her head to the side. "A bear... In the rainforest?"

Fang nodded. "Well, I mean... They're not like the grizzlies that you guys have, but they're out there." She jumped over a gap in the stone, gazing down at the trees below. "Vanille went up against one, once." Fang chuckled while she waited for Lightning to follow. "Smacked it on the nose with a yelp, and the nasty sucker took off running."

Lightning's claws skidded against the rock, but Fang reached out to catch her by the arm, her grip firm.

"Thanks." Lightning steadied herself, carefully stepping over the slanted stone. "Do you think we'll run into any, out there?"

Fang shrugged as she walked along the mossy terrain. "Who knows? It's a _big_ forest." She looked up to see that the treeline was already starting to tower above them. "I've got an idea, though..."

Lightning leapt down to the forest floor, her claws sinking into the moss. "Yeah?"

Fang shifted her mouth back to grin, and she landed beside Lightning with a thump. "I'm not sure if the general state of affairs is the same since I left..." She looked up at the canopy. "But I'd bet these newcomers would appreciate knowing exactly who's already settled this territory..."

Lightning tilted her head to gaze out at the trees. "Let's just hope they're friendly."

Fang chuckled, already lowering into a run. "You never know."


	3. Chapter 3

Fang inhaled, and her nostrils flared. "We're close."

Lightning glanced down at the forest floor, squinting at the outline of thatched-roof buildings that lay between the trees. "It's only been a few weeks... They're quick builders."

Fang laughed under her breath. "Would you be comfortable sleeping out in the open, as a human?"

Lightning looked at Fang from the corner of her eye. "Serah and I got by with only sleeping bags."

Fang suddenly quieted. "You're serious?"

Lightning shrugged, before she leapt down from the branch, sinking her claws into the bark of a fallen tree. "We kept watch for each other, but yeah."

Fang jumped down to sit beside her, shaking out a bit of rain from her hair. "Always knew you were brave, but that's something else." She looked over at the buildings before them. "How long do you think it'll take for them to notice us?"

Lightning's ears swiveled back and forth. "If they're as alert as you make them out to be, not very-" Her gaze honed in on a solitary man, as well as the pointed, metal spear that he carried, albeit held facing the ground. "...Long." Lightning rolled her eyes at the trees above them. "I wonder if they know I can hear those archers."

Fang snorted under her breath. "Like an arrow would do much..." She dropped down from the tree trunk, standing upright before the approaching figure. Fang slowly held out her arm, her wrist positioned to show the side of her hand, which was outstretched in a semi-open gesture.

The man began to examine Fang's clawed fingers for a while, but his gaze betrayed no emotion. "I see." He suddenly took Fang's hand in his own, and his mouth broke out into a grin. "Welcome, friend."

Fang chuckled under her breath. "New setup here, eh?" She used her free hand to gesture at the wooden buildings. "We've been in the area for the past two years... Did another village split off?"

The man nodded, releasing Fang's hand. "My name is Yun Oro, and yes, we're originally from Paddra."

"Oerba Yun Fang." Fang pointed over her shoulder. "This is Lightning."

Oro's eyes widened. "Oerba..."

Fang looked aside. "Yup."

Oro kept silent for a moment, before he gestured at the village. "A fellow Gran Pulsian is always welcome."

Fang looked back at Oro. "Guessing you're the chancellor, then."

Oro nodded. "One of two, but I handle the leadership side of things." He turned, the point of his spear held facing the ground. "Would you speak with me, inside?"

Fang nodded as well, before she glanced over at Lightning. "You coming?"

Lightning shrugged. "Would you rather I stay?"

Fang tilted her head to the side. "Hey, don't be like that..."

Lightning flicked her tail. "I just don't want to commit any sort of taboo, here."

Oro laughed, waving her over. "I think you'll find that Gran Pulse is very welcoming, in most cases... Please, join us."

Lightning leapt down from the fallen log to follow after them. "I just don't know how long I can-" She closed her nostrils with a sigh. "I'll say more inside."

As Oro led the way, Fang couldn't help but laugh at the faces of several children who began to peek out at them from their windows, and hurried whispers soon filled the area as the trio walked into the village center.

Lightning glanced around at the buildings, and her gaze lingered upon their occupants, who slowly began to file out into the open.

Oro pointed at a long, single-story building. "We can speak inside... I have a feeling that your tale will a very interesting one."

Fang shifted her mouth back to grin, which prompted a short series of gasps and murmurs from the villagers.

Oro soon made his way up the steps, pushing aside the door. "So... You are human."

Lightning snorted under her breath while she walked through the doorway. "Somewhat."

Fang rolled her eyes. "Well, to make long story short..." She glanced around at the hall, and her gaze went distant. "We were... 'Changed' quite a while ago, but we can shift back at will."

Oro smiled to himself, and he whispered something to another man within the building, who smiled as well, before he walked out from the hall.

Fang watched the exchange, but she kept silent as she sat down upon the wicker floor beside Lightning.

Oro took a seat on a wooden chair, before he crossed his legs with a smirk. "Very curious..." He looked between Fang and Lightning. "I'm assuming that this 'change' was not natural."

Lightning's fingers twitched. "Not in the slightest."

Fang nodded with a quiet laugh. "A bunch of crackpots up in Cocoon thought it would be a good idea to kidnap us for experimentation..." She rolled her eyes. "Needless to say, we got out, screwed them up in the process, and then we tried to get back to life as it was."

Lightning closed her eyes.

Fang exhaled. "But... It was tough; they rewired us, and we have to hunt to stay functioning."

Oro nodded in thought. "Cocoon? That's quite the distance to travel."

Fang smiled a bit, as her lips were still shifted to a human state. "We made a few friends along the way."

Lightning opened her eyes, and she slowly placed her hand over Fang's knee.

Fang searched Lightning's eyes for a moment, before she reached out to cover her hand with her own. "Talk to me."

Lightning's gaze slid over to rest upon some of the lingering villagers, and her nostrils nearly flared.

Fang glanced back at Oro. "Light's... She's a bit more sensitive; is it alright to ask for a little space?"

Oro waved his hand, and the villagers dispersed further into the longhouse. "It's no trouble."

Lightning relaxed after a moment, but she kept her gaze on the floor. "It's just... Been a long time, that's all." Her hands relaxed, claws uncurling from her palm. "We've been out here for two years, now."

Fang nodded. "It's flown by, though." She shook her head with a small smile. "So... You said that you guys were from Paddra, right?"

Oro grinned.

* * *

Hope looked out over his room, his eyes half-lidded. In the evening light, a certain stillness surrounded him and Carbuncle, and after a long moment of silence, Hope took a deep breath. "Hey, buddy."

Carbuncle's ears flicked, but he made no other movement from his perch upon Hope's lap.

Hope sighed, gazing up at the window. "Three... Are you listening?"

"Yes."

Hope almost jumped at the voice, but he caught himself in time to witness Three materialize beside him, standing upright on the floor.

Three examined Hope's expression, and he sat down after a moment. "You're thinking about them."

Hope nodded, stroking Carbuncle's fur. "Yeah... I miss being with everyone."

Three kept silent for a while, his silver hair obscuring his eyes. "Serah said that they would be back."

Hope leaned back in his chair. "I know... But seeing Vanille, it reminded me of when we were all together." He closed his eyes. "I didn't realize how much it meant, back then."

Three nodded. "Hindsight is a powerful thing."

Hope said nothing more, slowly scratching behind Carbuncle's ears.

* * *

Vanille glanced out over the glittering city of Eden, before she turned her attention back to the highway. "That wasn't so bad, huh?"

A soft snort. "I never said it would be; I just feel better when we're away from them."

Vanille rolled her eyes. "I still don't get it..." She glanced over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes at a perfect duplicate of her more bestial form, who lay sprawled out in the backseat. "Hope's the least intimidating of us all."

"It's... I can't explain it." Her voice cracked. "I'm sorry."

Vanille's gaze softened. "Four... Don't cry." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "It's okay."

After a moment, Four materialized in the seat beside Vanille with a human form, her arms crossed. "You get along so well with them." She frowned, gazing out at the setting sun. "I'm not that brave."

Vanille raised an eyebrow, but she kept her gaze on the road ahead. "I wouldn't call it bravery... They're my friends, and I trust them."

Four closed her eyes. "Trust."

Vanille nodded. "Just try to relax, okay?"

Four kept silent for a while, until she disappeared with a sigh.

* * *

"How the hell are you supposed to-"

"Light, just slow down; don't get tangled up..." Fang bit back a laugh as she reached out to grab the bit of cloth that dangled beside Lightning's waist, before she carefully positioned it to rest around her shoulder and chest. "It takes a little getting used to, that's all."

Lightning looked down at the red and brown garment, narrowing her eyes. "It looks like it's about to fall off."

Fang clipped the cloth in place, before she took a step back, her own intricately patterned clothing swaying as she moved. "Saris don't slip so easily, and even if it does, you have the undershirt... Just try walking with it."

Lightning took a slow step forward, but her legs nearly buckled beneath her. "It's just... Weird, having human joints after so long."

Fang nodded. "Definitely." She looked down at her own dark blue sari, shaking her head. "I almost forgot what I looked like."

Lightning bit back a smile. "I didn't."

Fang narrowed her eyes with a smirk. "Hey, now... Plenty of time for that later, love." She gently tugged at one of Lightning's horns. "But I really don't think they'd really appreciate us getting down to it in the middle of everything."

Lightning rolled her eyes as she pushed through the fabric barrier that led back into the longhouse. "You don't have to tell me twice." She glanced around at the room, and she almost reached up to touch her own horns upon receiving several odd looks. "Pink hair isn't common here, I'm guessing..."

Fang rolled her shoulders with a smile. "Among other things." She tipped her head to the side, causing her own horns to cast a sharp shadow upon the wicker wall. "Let's go say hello."

Lightning nodded, and after a moment of steeling herself, she followed after Fang, slowly walking into the small crowd of people. A gaggle of children soon pointed at their horns, awed expressions on their faces when Fang knelt down to smile at them.

"Hey there." Fang grinned, revealing slightly pointed teeth. "I'd bet you guys are already mighty hunters, huh?"

A young girl bounced on her toes, giggling away. "Your horns look like a nyala!"

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Paddra's up by the plains, that's right..." She ruffled the child's hair. "Good eye, kiddo."

The girl smiled as she looked up at Lightning "Yours are like an ox!"

Lightning bit back a laugh. "I guess so." She brushed back a bit of hair from her face.

Fang stood up with a smile, gazing at the people around them. "Alright, how many of you guys know how to swim?" She chuckled at the subsequent skeptical expressions and murmurs. "Not a trick question; just work with me, here." Fang made for the doorway, her sari fluttering behind her as she walked. "You guys are new in town, so it's up to us to fill you in on all the little secrets about this area..."

Lightning followed after Fang, shaking her head with a tiny smile.

* * *

Serah lay back upon a lawn chair, her eyes half-lidded. A gentle gust of wind brushed her hair aside, and she took a deep breath. "I keep thinking that they'll... Jump back over the fence, at any moment."

Snow glanced up from the flowerbed, before he nodded at Serah. "Light's not one to go back on her word." He smiled at her. "You'd know that even better than I do."

Serah smiled back at him. "Yeah... I just worry about her." Her gaze lingered at the marks upon the fence, and a flicker of affection swelled in her chest. "She never painted that back, you know."

Snow followed Serah's gaze. "Why did she scratch it in the first place?"

Serah laughed a little. "They were sparring."

Snow shrugged, and he looked back at the garden, before pushing a spade into the earth. "Must have been one heck of a spar."

Serah smiled at the memory. "Vanille thought that they were letting out some steam... From all the stress, you know?" Her eyes traced the lines where Lightning's claws had once scratched against the paint. "I almost wish they'd taken me, instead."

Snow sat upright, his eyes wide. "Don't-" He shook his head. "Serah, don't... It wasn't your fault."

Serah closed her eyes. "Not intentionally." She kept silent for a moment, her breath short. "But if I had just been upfront, the two of you never would have-"

Snow stood up. "You can't think like that." He walked over to Serah's chair, kneeling down to meet her at eye-level. "You couldn't have known." Snow's fingers twitched, and he grit his teeth. "Serah, I don't regret it... Do you know why?"

Serah shook her head.

Snow smiled a bit. "We wouldn't have met them... Fang, Vanille, Hope, and Noel's family." He laughed a little. "Heck, even Anima..."

Serah smiled as well. "I know." She closed her eyes after a moment, listening to the breeze. "I just miss them."

Snow closed his eyes as well, and he let out a soft sigh.

* * *

Anima walked through the hallway with Caius by her side, and she raised an eyebrow at a muffled shout that rang out from the other side of the house.

Caius paused, his ears swiveling back and forth. "Ah... It might be best to stay back here."

Anima gently bit her bottom lip. "I haven't examined Yeul, yet."

Caius shook his head. "They're-" He struggled to find the words. "My siblings have always been extremely competitive."

Anima leaned to the side, waiting for him to continue.

Caius exhaled, and he shook his head. "Noel is very keen with technology."

Anima nodded.

Caius grit his teeth. "Maybe you _should_ see for yourself."

Anima attempted to hold back a laugh as Caius led the way down to the living room, and she nearly blushed at the frenzied string of expletives that soon echoed throughout the hallway.

"Yeul!" Something slammed against the floor. "That was cheating, and you know it!"

Yeul only laughed. "Don't like it? Suck my-"

Caius pushed through the doorway, and he cleared his throat with a snarl. "We have a_ guest!_"

Noel glanced up from the television, a controller in his hands. "Oh. Hey, Anima." He looked back at the screen, hissing under his breath. "Do you need something?"

Anima's gaze lingered on the television, as well as the blurred images of several high-end sports cars zipping down the track. "A racing game, is it?"

"Yeah." Noel glared at Yeul when she flipped her car around to cut him off, and he let out a curse when his own vehicle slammed into a concrete wall.

Anima leaned against the doorway, smirking at Caius's expression. "I know my way around driving..."

Noel raised an eyebrow, before he tossed a controller over to Anima. "Let's see what you can do."

* * *

Fang closed her eyes, and she took a deep breath, the rain pattering around her feet as she concentrated.

"I won't blame you for backing down..."

The corner of Fang's mouth twitched in a smirk. "In your dreams, Farron."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Hop to it, then."

Fang opened her eyes, and she fell.

Lightning winced at the sound of crashing water, before she inhaled, jumping off as well.

Fang resurfaced with a gasp, her hair covering her eyes. "It wasn't-" She shivered, treading the freezing water as best she could. "It wasn't _this_ cold before, damn it!"

Lightning broke through to the surface as well, her pale skin even lighter in the freezing water. "Swimming in the _rain..!_" Her voice nearly trembled, her shoulders shaking as she swam away from the spray of water. "Not your brightest idea, Fang!"

Fang couldn't help but laugh as she glanced around at the river, and her gaze lingered on the towering waterfall that they had jumped down from. "Can't say my landing was as graceful as last time..."

Lightning hauled herself up to the rocky shore, her skin prickled with goosebumps. "Yeah... It looks like they're having fun, though." She nodded over at the villagers that had followed them, smiling at them. Only a couple of people had remained at the shore to keep watch of the forest for their comrades, and several children were splashing in the shallows with their families.

Fang flipped her hair back, still treading water with a smile. "It looks like you're doing okay around them."

Lightning closed her eyes, and her nostrils somewhat flared as she took a deep breath. "Yeah... But I think it's a timing thing, you know?" She lowered her voice. "We just ate, so it's not that strong."

"I know." Fang nodded, and she swam over to talk hold of the rock that Lightning sat upon. "Maybe..." Fang paused, her voice low. "Maybe we'll be alright going back, for a while."

Lightning opened her eyes. "I'm starting to think so, too." She leaned forward, slowly dropping back into the water. "Do you think we can make the trip on foot?"

Fang grinned, before she took hold of Lightning's hands, drawing them both further into the river. "Might take a while... But I'm up for a road-trip, if you are."

Lightning gave Fang a rare smile, unrestrained, and genuine. "Together... I meant it, back there."

Fang leaned forward, gently moving her forehead to press against Lightning's. "Lightning Farron, you are my home." She closed her eyes. "To the future."

Lightning nodded. "Together."

* * *

Noel slammed a hand against the couch. "How the hell?!"

Anima smirked. "A friend of mine races in her free time."

Yeul's eyes went wide. "How can you be _this_ good?" She narrowed her eyes at Anima. "I'm a professional pilot for crying out loud; I can barely keep track of you!"

Anima zipped around a corner, before sending her car soaring above the rest by means of a ramp. "I've had quite a bit of practice." She laughed under her breath. "I would advise that you brush up on your drifting skills, Noel."

Noel scowled.

Caius attempted to stifle a laugh, leaning back against the wall as he watched the race unfold.

Yeul grit her teeth in focus, her eyes tracking Anima's movement with every turn they took, until she finally had her answer. "You're something else..." Yeul's claws curled around her controller. "But it's a smokescreen, isn't it?"

Anima raised a single eyebrow when Yeul managed to slam into her path, sending Anima's car careening off a mountainside. "Very astute."

Yeul's ears flicked back and forth as she hurried to catch up with Noel. "When your life is on the line, up there... You have to be able to read your opponent on the fly."

Anima nodded, leaning back to watch the siblings brawl it out on the final stretch. "I would assume that aerial dogfights are very intense."

"Like you wouldn't believe..." Yeul rushed past Noel's car, her own vehicle zipping down into the finish line.

Noel rolled his eyes, before he reached for his cane. "I need a beer."

Yeul stuck out her tongue at him. "Loser brings one back."

Noel waved her off. "Yeah, yeah..."

Anima watched as Caius followed after Noel, leaving her alone with Yeul. "An exhilarating distraction, but I did not come here for games, sadly." She nodded at Yeul. "I need to see if your carapace is stable, among other things."

Yeul put down her controller. "How do we do that?"

Anima pointed at Yeul's hand. "You are already capable of shifting back to a human form, as you've demonstrated, but I am concerned about the speed in which you do so." She sat upright, turning to face Yeul. "If you would attempt it once more, I would be grateful to examine the process in closer detail."

Yeul nodded, and she closed her eyes to concentrate.

* * *

Fang lay back against the straw roof, her eyes half-lidded. "Went pretty well, huh?"

Lightning nodded, her head tucked beneath Fang's chin. "No stabbing, at least."

Fang laughed, and she shook her head at the stars that shone between the branches above. "Or chasing us around with torches... Pretty well indeed." She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "When we come back, it'd be nice to keep in touch with them."

Lightning glanced down at the village below. "If I can control it, sure." She closed her eyes, leaning back against Fang's sari. "But I'm not going to put these people in danger... If we have to find another cave, so be it."

Fang nodded after a moment. "I know." She closed her eyes as well. "Are we really going to sleep on the roof?"

Lightning shrugged. "They're doing it, too."

Fang opened her eyes for a moment to look around at the other buildings, as well as the stargazing villagers. "True."

Lightning's breath began to slow, and she mumbled something into Fang's neck.

Fang closed her eyes again. "Night, love."

Lightning nodded, before she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Clawed footprints lay scattered across the sand, only to be washed away with the rolling waves. The sun rose high above the ocean, a gentle breeze sweeping through the treeline beside it.

"Haven't gone fishing like this in ages..." Fang struggled to keep her balance along a damp rock formation, her claws scraping against the stone. "Light, you coming over?"

Lightning sat upon the sand, her hair fluttering in the ocean breeze. "Someone has to keep our saris dry..." She held up the twin pairs of clothing. "Unless you want me to leave them in the sand."

Fang laughed under her breath. "We can always shake them out; now, get your butt over here!"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Yes ma'am..." She leapt up to the rocks, quickly navigating her way along the jagged surface to stand beside Fang. "Can you tell which coast this is?"

Fang handed a pointed stick over to Lightning. "Well, if we had a map..." She glanced up at the afternoon sun. "Sets in the west, which in this case is along the ocean." Fang glanced over at the beachfront. "We're still in tropical territory... So I'd guess somewhere along the western coast of Gran Pulse."

Lightning sat down on a flat area of rock. "If we stick close to the shore, it should lead us up to southern Cocoon."

Fang nodded as she raised her own pointed stick above the water. "Hey, watch this..." She pointed at an area beside the rocks, gazing down at a school of small fish.

Lightning watched in silence as Fang suddenly hurled the stick forward, spearing one of the fish straight through the belly.

Fang leapt down into the crashing waves, and she plunged beneath the surface to retrieve the stick, soon holding it above the water with a giddy laugh.

Lightning couldn't help but laugh as well. "All that for a tiny fish?"

Fang swam back over to the rocks, climbing up to drop the fish on Lightning's lap, before she dropped back down into the spray.

Lightning rolled her eyes, but she grabbed the fish by its tail to carry it back to shore.

Fang resurfaced beside the sand, shaking the water from her hair as she walked up to the beach. "That 'tiny' fish is a rare delicacy, you know..." She flopped down upon the sand. "Cut open the belly and you'll see why."

Lightning slowly sat down beside Fang, before she placed one of her claws beside the fish. "Here?"

Fang leaned over to look, and she positioned Lightning's claw a bit lower. "Right there. Just don't cut too deep."

Lightning sank her claw into the skin of the fish, carefully slicing a thin line along the underside, before her eyes widened. "Roe."

Fang nodded. "You could make a killing off of caviar if you kept it preserved." She gazed up at the horizon, her hair ruffled by the wind. "Vanille and I would spend days out on the beach, storing it in jars... We'd bring it back to drop it off at a trading post, and we'd get a decent cut for our work."

Lightning held a few of the eggs between her claws, slowly tasting them. "It's good, but they could use a little salt."

Fang rolled her eyes while she picked up a few of the eggs. "I'd offer to scrape some off the rocks, but I don't think it'd be a very refined flavor..."

Lightning chuckled at that. "It sounds like you two had it pretty good, back then." She paused for a moment, before she took a deep breath. "Why would you leave that?"

Fang froze mid-chew, and she slowly turned to face the sea. "To find something new, I guess."

Lightning sat in silence for a while, before she leaned back, dropping flat upon the sand to stare up at the sky. "Where was Oerba?"

Fang tensed, but she kept still. "By the shore."

Lightning slowly closed her eyes. "The west coast?"

Fang's fingers twitched, her claws curling upon her palm. "Yep."

Lightning fell back into silence for a while, and her ears twitched in time with the lapping waves.

Fang looked up at the sun, before she closed her eyes. "It shouldn't be too far from here... But I don't want to hang around for long."

Lightning nodded. "We can take another route, if you need to."

Fang shook her head. "It's fine." She exhaled, standing up from the sand. "I'll be fine."

Lightning opened her eyes. "It's not me you have to convince."

Fang poked at Lightning's side with her foot. "Shush." She began to walk along the beach, gazing up at the towering trees that lay off in the distance. "Let's get moving... We should be able to make some good distance before nightfall."

Lightning sat up from the sand, and she picked up the fish from her lap. "Should we leave this for the gulls?"

Fang shrugged. "Or carry it with you, whichever."

Lightning looked down at the fish, and after scraping out as much roe from it as she could, she set it down upon the beach. "It's a bit hard to run while carrying things..." She stuffed the roe into her mouth, before she picked up their saris from the sand. "How about you take a turn?"

Fang turned to look at Lightning. "Wish we'd asked them to look after these..." She took the blue sari into her hands, examining the fabric. "I've got an idea, actually." Fang began to wrap the garment around her shoulders, soon clipping the edges together beneath the underside of her arm. "Let's see if I can still run with this..." She lowered to all fours, before taking off down the beachfront.

Lightning watched as Fang ran across the sand. "How'd you do that?"

Fang ran back after a moment, stretching out her arms. "Full range of movement, very nice..." She began to help Lightning position the other sari around her shoulders, before she stepped back with a nod. "Try it out."

Lightning looked down at the red and brown garment, gazing along the intricate designs inlaid upon the fabric. "I think it'll work." She began to walk on her hind legs, before lowering into a run. The sari remained wrapped around around her shoulders, and Lightning was able to move with ease along the grassy shore, before she leapt up to cling to the trunk of a nearby tree. "Jumping is fine, too."

Fang soon landed with a thump beside Lightning, her claws sinking deep into the bark. "Glad to hear it." She climbed over to a nearby branch, scrabbling along the bark to haul herself up. "Let's try and get a good view of the area."

Lightning nodded, and she followed after Fang into the tree, winding about the branches as they made their way up into the canopy.

"We might be able to climb some of the emergents..." Fang clawed her way up the trunk, before she balanced herself along a thin branch. "Depends on how thin the trees are, here."

Lightning leapt up to sit beside Fang, gazing around at the darkened forest. "We're pretty high up."

Fang nodded. "Little more to go..." She pushed her way through a patch of leaves to start climbing up another tree. "Remember when we did this, last time?"

Lightning would have smiled, had her lips been shifted. "That was at night..."

Fang laughed a bit, pulling herself up to another branch. "Makes the stars in Cocoon look a little lackluster, huh?"

Lightning leapt up as well, and her breath caught when she broke through to the surface, her ears swiveling back and forth. "Wow..."

Miles of forest stretched out before them; the shore trailed down beside the treeline, disappearing off into the horizon. Lightning's breath slowed, and she clung to the treetop with wide eyes.

Fang leaned down from her grip on the trunk, gazing around at the forest below. "We've got a long way to go..." She took a deep breath, before calling out into the sky.

Several varieties of birds answered after Fang, and Lightning chuckled under her breath, before she began to mimic the sound as well, shifting her throat back in order to click in time with the simple melody.

Fang closed her eyes after a moment. "Do you remember when we went swimming... Back then?"

Lightning slowly nodded, reveling under the sensation of wind in her hair. "You pulled me in."

Fang laughed under her breath. "I wanted to show that you could trust me." She opened her eyes, staring out at the horizon. "I pulled you back up, after you chased me."

Lightning moved closer to her, brushing the side of her head against Fang's chest. "Trust is hard for you, isn't it?"

Fang shrugged. "Not with you guys... But in some cases, yeah." She drew in a long breath, holding it tight within her lungs. "I just... Knew, from the first time I saw you... You're a fighter, Light." Fang met Lightning's gaze, staring deep into her eyes. "We're the same sort."

Lightning laughed under her breath. "Hey, if we had met under different circumstances; I might have arrested you for illegal immigration."

Fang laughed as well. "I would've kicked your skinny ass, _sister_."

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "I would've chased you back to Gran Pulse with your tail between your legs!"

Fang shifted her lips back to smirk. "Oh, _sure_..." She leaned away, hanging from the truck with one arm and foot, her other limbs dangling in the air. "I wouldn't have _had_ a tail, though." Said appendage suddenly whapped against Lightning's chest, and Fang jumped down from the tree with a chuckle.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Figure of speech, Fang." She shook her head, following after her companion with a quiet laugh.

* * *

Vanille sat out upon her balcony, gazing up at the stars. "If you could have anything you wanted, what would it be?"

Four rolled her eyes. "To be completely alone."

Vanille frowned a bit, but she smiled when Bhakti hopped up to sit upon her lap. "Why would you want to be alone?"

Four kept silent for a while, before she took a deep breath. "You rely on people... You love people." She turned to face Vanille, but her gaze was distant. "I'd just rather be on my own."

Vanille stroked the fur between Bhakti's spikes, her brow furrowed in thought. "Would you rather I not be around?" She smiled a bit. "I don't think that's possible, really."

Four shrugged. "You're not so bad, and neither is anyone else." She leaned back on the wall. "It's me, not you."

Vanille laughed under her breath. "I'm getting that speech from a voice in my head..."

Four laughed a little as well. "I think I'll amend my answer, then." She closed her eyes. "I wouldn't want to be alone; I'd want to be comfortable around people."

Vanille kept silent for a moment, slowly petting behind Bhakti's ears. "Serah asked if I knew anything about babysitting... For the future, you know?" She smiled at Four. "This could be good for you, interacting with people again."

Four rolled her shoulders, gazing up at the sky. "We get enough of that at work... But hey, it's your life, Vanille."

Vanille's eyes widened slightly. "That's the first time you've said my name..."

Four shrugged. "I guess so." She disappeared after a moment, but her voice echoed about in Vanille's mind. "Don't worry about me so much."

Vanille smiled a little. "I just care if you're happy or not, you know?"

"I'm fine, Vanille."

Vanille giggled, and she stood up to carry Bhakti back into her apartment.

* * *

Serah leaned back on the couch, her eyes half-lidded. "Who was that?"

Snow put the phone down, before he took a seat beside Serah. "Nora, she said that she'd be over by noon, tomorrow."

Serah smiled. "That's good." She closed her eyes, her breath slow. "It's going to be real rough."

Snow nodded as he wrapped an arm around Serah's shoulders. "I know... But we've already been through a heck of a lot, Serah." He smiled at her. "How bad could twins be?"

Serah opened her eyes, only to roll them at Snow. "According to the internet... Hell."

Snow chuckled a bit. "I've handled hell." He glanced up at the window, his gaze distant. "I mean it, though..." Snow took a deep breath. "Farrons are strong stuff; we'll be fine."

Serah smiled as she nuzzled into Snow's chest. "Let's just see if you're still singing that tune after we've gone _days_ without sleep..."

Snow rolled his eyes, but he wrapped his arms around Serah's back, holding her close.

* * *

The moon rose high above the treeline, casting a soft glow upon the crumbling village.

Fang stood upon the river's edge, gazing along the faint outline of the buildings above. "We're further north than I thought..." She paused to swallow away the emotion from her voice. "That's Oerba."

Lightning looked back from the sky, following Fang's gaze. "Do you want to keep moving?"

Fang stood in silence for a moment, her eyes tracing the framework of a tiny building that lay beside the river. "That was my house..." She took a step forward, wading into the stream. "I wonder-" Fang paused within the rushing water, and her breath caught. "No, I want to see it." She kept moving into the river until she was up to her waist. "Gotta face it someday, you know?"

Lightning slowly eased herself into the water, following after Fang. "Are you alright?"

Fang shook her head. "No, but I need to see this." She hauled herself up from the river, before she turned back to extend her arm down. "I'm strong, Light." Fang's gaze softened when she looked at Lightning's eyes. "I can take it."

Lightning reached up to hold Fang's hand, to which she was pulled up from the river to stand upon the shore. "What happened, here?"

Fang closed her eyes. "They'd have proving trials, for young Yun..." She kept hold of Lightning's hand, guiding her over to the tiny house. "I was old enough to be sent out to hunt a jaguar." Fang slowly pushed through the doorway, and she released Lightning's hand to walk forward, gazing around at the dusty house; the clay had nearly crumbled away, revealing wooden slats within the walls.

Fang drifted over to open a dresser drawer, before she reached in to take hold of something. "It took weeks of tracking, but I found one... Melanistic, so it was harder to spot." She slowly held up a long, curved tooth upon her palm. "Yun don't get a name of our own... Not until we prove ourselves." Fang closed her eyes, holding out the tooth for Lightning to inspect. "I guess I never did."

Lightning traced over the pointed tooth with the pad of her index finger. "Something else must have happened."

Fang tensed, before she slowly opened her eyes. "There was a dispute... A squabble between families, but in Gran Pulse, that kind of thing gets everyone involved."

Lightning's eyes widened slightly. "Civil war?"

Fang let out a slow laugh, her eyes half-lidded. "Yeah... It sounds more impressive than it was." She turned to face a dusty window, before she walked over to stand beside it. "My parents weren't... They weren't around, so I was looked after by everyone." Fang gazed out at the hollow buildings. "I was thirteen when I built this house... Sixteen when I had to leave it."

Lightning walked up to stand behind Fang, tracking her gaze. "Did Vanille live here, too?"

Fang shook her head. "I left with a group of fellow Yun, and we settled on traveling between villages." She suddenly laughed under her breath, and there was a wistfulness to her gaze when she turned around to face Lightning. "Imagine a kid who climbed up to the rooftops on a regular basis, never able to sit still..." Fang shifted her mouth back to grin. "Let's just say that Van grew on me pretty quickly."

Lightning copied the gesture, and her lips curved up in a small smile. "I'd bet she was glad to have you."

Fang nodded, and she slowly sat down, leaning back against the wall. "Two of the same sort... She needed me just as much as I needed her." A long silence passed between them, until Fang smiled once more. "Do you remember when Serah ran up to you, once we'd brought you back?"

Lightning nodded.

Fang grinned as well. "Vanille's always been a big hugger, too; I'd come back from the woods, and the first thing I'd get was an immediate bear hug."

Lightning laughed under her breath. "Serah's like that, but I think she holds back for my sake... At least in public."

Fang nodded with a smile. "Family's just one of those things, Light." She tipped her head back, staring at the stars through the gaps in the ceiling. "Even when you're miles apart..."

Lightning followed her gaze, and she lingered upon a certain trio of stars. "They're still there with you."

Fang leaned forward to hold Lightning's hands. "You told me, years ago... You use the stars to hold on to them."

Lightning closed her eyes. "When I look at Orion, I feel at home."

Fang nodded. "I see the same in Vanille... She's what I once was, Light."

Lightning slowly opened her eyes. "Hold on to that."

Fang kept silent for a moment. "When I let go of Van... For a while, I didn't think I could do it."

Lightning nodded. "Same with Serah." She ran her fingers over Fang's palm. "But they're strong, Fang."

Fang smiled, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. "I know."

* * *

Yeul tugged a jacket close to her body, goosebumps prickling over her pale skin as she walked through the field.

"They'll be wondering where you went."

Yeul paused, before she glanced over to see an exact replica of herself by her side, green eyes boring into her own.

"You'd leave without telling them?"

Yeul shrugged. "I won't be long." She gazed up at the barn that lay before her, a soft smile tugging at her lips. "Sometimes... I just need to get away."

Seven shrugged as well. "You should have been born a bird."

Yeul laughed under her breath, and she unlatched the barn door, stepping inside with a sigh. "I actually used to think that too, until I realized something..." She gazed up at the jet, her gaze tracking each angle, each sleek curve of metal. "A bird could never have these kind of wings."

Seven took a step forward to stand directly behind Yeul. "I find it interesting..." She lowered her voice to a near a whisper. "Humans are almost never content with the natural way... I was made to kill humans." Seven suddenly stood taller, claws flanking Yeul's sides. "Yet you would have us live in peace."

Yeul laughed under her breath. "Fighting the way of the world... I guess it's just what humanity does." She walked over to the jet, before she turned back to stare at her counterpart. "I once downed more planes than I can count..." Yeul glanced up at the cockpit. "But it wasn't what I wanted, in the end."

* * *

Anima glanced up from the steering wheel, and a smile crossed her lips when a jet screeched overhead.


	5. Chapter 5

A quiet symphony of insects filled the air with a steady rhythm, carried by the swirling wind as it swept throughout the forgotten village. Orange eyes stared up at the stars above, while slim, green rings bordered the vivid irises below.

Fang sat against the wall, closing her eyes with a gentle sigh. "Light... You still awake?"

Lightning shifted against Fang's chest, and she mumbled under her breath. "Yeah."

Fang's tail twitched behind her, while her ears drooped slightly. "I'm sorry for getting so sentimental, lately." She opened her eyes to glance around at the crumbling house, before she eased her head back to stare at the tattered roof above. "It just feels like something's... Changing, maybe."

Lightning opened her eyes as well. "What do you mean?"

Fang shrugged. "We're actually going back, you know?" She lowered her gaze, tracing the many curves and indents of Lightning's carapace. "What if we stayed around there for a while, get a place up north?"

Lightning closed her eyes again, and she began to settle back down against Fang's chest. "I should still have a claim on my parent's land, depending on the Cavalry investigation... I could probably get it back."

Fang hummed under her breath. "I'd love to see the winter again, up there."

Lightning hummed as well, slowly lowering into a purr when Fang began to weave her fingers into her hair. "We could take the kids camping, if they want."

Fang's breath started to slow, but she nodded. "Vanille's gonna jump at the opportunity, you know... Kiddo loves going out on adventures."

Lightning mumbled under her breath. "Serah does, too. We'd go tons of places..." Her voice tapered out into a whisper, and a barely audible snore sounded in her throat.

Fang hummed to herself while she drifted off as well.

* * *

A tree curls up from the rich, black soil, branching out into a twisting maze of green. A set of claws dig into the bark, powerful limbs poised above, watching the distant world below.

Lightning stands along a razor's edge, while her claws curl along the blade, seemingly ignorant of the growing trickle of red that seeps down from her toes.

"What are you doing?"

Lightning keeps silent, her eyes half-closed.

One stands behind her, narrowing her eyes as the dream distorts, but her voice is soon lost in the wind.

A girl sits upon a tree branch, and her soft pink hair flutters out beside her, blue eyes locked on the yard below.

"You're going to be very sorry if you fall."

The girl only shrugs as the scene shifts, and she soon stands within a hallway, carrying a blank expression on her face.

"Claire, go back to bed."

The girl narrows her eyes. "Where are you going?"

A tall man smiles down at her. "Just over to the store in town; your mother's got those wacky cravings, you know."

Claire stands in place, clutching a stuffed animal in her fists. "I don't want a sister."

The man startles, and his eyes widen. "What? Why, honey?" He kneels down, gently holding her shoulders. "Didn't we talk about this?"

Claire shakes her head. "How can I know who she'll be?" She grits her teeth. "What if she's _mean?_"

The man pulls her close, trying his best not to laugh. "Oh, I wouldn't worry... People take after those around them, you know?" He strokes Claire's hair, hugging her tight. "You, me and mom are all very nice."

Claire slowly closes her eyes. "Okay."

The man fades away, and an set of orange irises await her in the darkness. "Why are you showing me this?" One suddenly stands amid a field of flowers, and she glances about, gazing up at the treeline beside them. "Are you even lucid?" Her voice lowers to a hurried whisper. "You aren't, are you?"

Claire sits within a patch of wild bluegrass, her gaze locked on the figure struggling to climb the incline beside her. "Just stay down there."

A smaller child shakes her head, gripping at the grassy turf with her tiny fingers. "Be with _Claire!_"

Claire rolls her eyes. "You're going to fall, stupid."

The child frowns, sagging against the tiny hill, and her voice is muffled by the grass. "Help?"

Claire sits in silence for a moment, before she lets out a quiet sigh, reaching over to tug her sister up beside her. "Serah, you _really_ shouldn't be following me out here."

Serah only falls over to hug at her sister, giggling away.

Claire relaxes after a moment, before she points up at the mountain that towers above the treeline. "See that, up there? You've only seen it snow once, haven't you?"

After a moment, Serah looks over at the mountain. "Cold..."

Claire nods. "Do you remember last winter? Mom wouldn't even let you out in it, not without a jacket."

Serah giggles. "Puffy."

Claire nods again. "Yeah... You'll see it again, next year."

Serah stands up, wobbling on her feet. "Go!" She gestures at the mountain, giggling as she stumbles along.

Claire shakes her head. "We can't climb it." She stands up as well, rising taller than her sister. "Maybe someday."

Serah begins to walk off, but Claire takes her by the hand, guiding her back towards the house. "No, c'mon... Mom's gonna worry if you run off."

Serah waves up at the mountain while they walk over to the back porch, and as they pass through the door, orange eyes blink down at them from atop the roof.

"Why are you dreaming about this?" One slowly covers her face in her hands, shaking her head. "I don't know what you're trying to tell me."

Lightning only drifts along the stretch of white, her eyes squeezed shut as blackened droplets trail beside her.

* * *

Snow began to blink at the sight before him, and he held back a laugh when Serah nearly flailed in place. "What are you doing?"

Serah narrowed her eyes at the mess of fabric that lay upon her lap and chest. "It's _supposed_ to be a baby carrier."

Snow walked over to sit down beside her, leaning back on the couch. "Looks a bit tangled." He reached over to help Serah detach herself from the harness. "Might be designed for... You know, after the fact."

Serah looked down at herself, before she took a deep breath, attempting not to laugh at herself. "You're probably right."

The doorbell rang, and while Snow stood up to answer it, Serah nearly flew to her feet, already out in the hall by the time Snow had reached the opposite end of the living room. "Dunno how you manage it..." Snow mumbled to himself, laughing under his breath as he walked out into the hall. "Nora, hey!"

Nora smiled up at him, carrying a duffel bag beneath her arm. "Hello, Snow. It's good to see you again." She walked up to give him a quick hug, before she wrapped her free arm around Serah's shoulder. "Your last appointment went okay? The doctor was nice, right?"

Serah grinned. "The ultrasound was actually working this time!"

Nora raised an eyebrow. "Did they find out what was wrong with the last few?"

Snow shrugged. "Something about unusual interference, but hey..." He cracked a grin. "Two for the price of one, eh?"

Nora paused for a split second, before her arm tightened slightly around Serah's shoulder. "Twins?"

Serah beamed, leading Nora into the living room. "Yeah! She said that they looked fine, if a bit large for their age."

"Ah... So." Nora smiled as she sat down on one of the couches. "Will there be any sort of genetic..?"

Serah nearly blushed, sitting down on the opposite sofa beside Snow. "Um, well... Anima was over a few weeks ago, and she said that the organism _might_ have carried over into- You know."

Nora attempted to stifle a laugh. "Do you have a copy of the ultrasound?"

Snow grinned, and he soon handed over a folded slip of paper, to which Nora held up, squinting to inspect the faint outlines of twin, human fetuses.

Serah inhaled as she fought back a blush. "The doctor didn't mention anything unusual." She glanced over at Snow. "But Anima said that we might be seeing orange eyes... Pointed teeth, when they come in."

Nora nodded, still gazing at the photograph. "You'll need to explain to them what happened at some point... But don't rush." She handed the paper back over to Snow. "When they're ready, they'll ask."

Serah nodded. "We're not about to hide it, either." She took Snow's hand into her own, brushing her thumb over his knuckles. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Nora smiled. "Sounds like you're already prepared for the bulk of it."

Snow frowned a bit. "I thought you were going to-"

Nora opened her duffel bag. "I'm not going to shirk you on the lesson, no." She handed over a bundle of towels to Snow. "But the hardest part is trusting yourself; people have been raising children for as long as they've existed." Nora pulled out a smaller case from the bag. "It's certainly not as if this is an unattainable art... If you can detach yourself when it starts to get rough, treat it as a job, it's going to be much easier to manage in the long run."

Serah nodded. "They won't remember the beginning."

Nora held the case on her lap. "Snow, if we could have a moment..?"

Snow shrugged, but he stood up, walking out into the hall.

Nora unzipped the top of the case. "You aren't planning on using formula, right?" She laughed a little. "I might be a _bit_ biased as a nurse, but the health benefits certainly outweigh-" Nora narrowed her eyes as Serah began to blush again. "Honey, we're both women. Calm down."

Serah nodded, covering her face in her hands. "Sorry, it's still just a little weird." She laughed a bit, slowly uncovering her face. "Mom wasn't... Prudish, exactly, but she wasn't all that comfortable with talking about stuff like this."

Nora nodded in thought. "Your parents didn't..?"

Serah shook her head, glancing at her feet. "Lightning sort of took over, once we moved out." She closed her eyes half-way. "Light was thirteen, and I was nine... We didn't really know what we were doing, but she was able to get us this place, after the old house sold." Serah smiled to herself. "Light promised me that she'd buy it back, once we had enough... And she did."

Nora smiled as well. "Serah, just look at how far you've gotten." She waited for Serah to meet her gaze, her own unwavering. "_Nine_, Serah... And you're what, in your twenties now? Managing _everything_."

Serah grinned a bit. "Well, I had to learn a lot of stuff... The internet helped."

Nora nodded. "You're going to be a wonderful mother." She set the case down on the table. "It's simpler than it looks."

* * *

Fang woke to the sound of birdsong, and her eyes opened slowly as she took in the sight of the winding, wicker floor, as well as a lone tooth that lay beside her.

"Morning."

Fang looked up, gazing into the orange eyes that awaited her. "Light, hey... Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep for so long."

Lightning sat beneath the window with dampened hair, while her sari wrapped around pale, human skin. "It's alright." Her lips twitched upward, hinting a smile. "You looked like you needed it."

Fang rose to a sitting position, already taller than Lightning while still in her bestial form. "Yeah, seeing this place..." She narrowed her eyes at the crumbling walls. "What a _mess_."

Lightning shrugged. "Better than some of the places we've slept."

Fang chuckled a bit. "Better than a cage, huh?" She rose to her feet, and her horns nearly brushed against the ceiling. "Always so strange, seeing the difference in person."

Lightning stood up as well, frowning when the top of her head only reached about the height of Fang's upper chest. "It's in the legs... Try standing to your full height."

Fang rose up, and she had to duck her head down to avoid hitting the ceiling. "Yeah, extra knee." She sat back down, flicking her tail to the side. "Well, I wish that I could offer you the grand tour, but Oerba's looking a bit lackluster..."

Lightning glanced at the door. "No harm in taking a look."

Fang leaned back, glancing over at the tooth that lay beside her. "I'm not even sure what the rest of it looks like." She picked up the curved fang, slowly tracing over it with the pad of her thumb. "But if you want to just move on, it's fine with me."

Lightning stood in silence for a moment, before she turned to face the window. "I've been thinking about the route we should take... Bodhum is on the east coast, so if we keep following the west coast, we'll just be running into the desert."

Fang nodded. "I know almost exactly where we are, now... If we veer east a bit, we'll actually run into Paddra before long."

Lightning looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "On the plains, you said."

Fang rose to her feet, nearly towering above Lightning. "Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, but yeah... Paddra's the capitol." She laughed a little as she walked over to the door, placing the tooth down upon a wall-mounted cabinet. "Ever heard of the old chieftains of Gran Pulse?"

Lightning followed after her, stepping out upon the warm sand that stretched alongside the river. "Briefly... I did a bit of geographical study in my free time, and they were mentioned once in a while."

Fang tilted her head as they walked up into the village. "You didn't learn about it in school?"

Lightning glanced away. "I dropped out after elementary."

Fang stopped in her tracks. "Why?"

Lightning grit her teeth. "Work."

Fang stood in silence for a moment, her tail curling slightly. "I would... I'd spend _hours_ in the library with Vanille." She slowly walked along the dirt path, gazing around at the crumbling, clay walls. "We couldn't get a card without citizenship, but they'd let us in when we'd help with cleaning the place." Fang paused beside a dusty well, and she walked over to lean against it, gazing down into the darkness. "Cocoon is... It's a hundred times more advanced than they are, here."

Lightning spoke up from behind her. "They?"

Fang snorted under her breath. "Is it weird that I consider myself one of you? I've only lived out there for a few years, at most..." She narrowed her eyes. "_'Cocoon's a nest of vipers'_... Bah, vipers only bite if you bother them."

Lightning raised a single eyebrow. "Where does that mentality come from?"

Fang shrugged. "It'd mostly died out around here by the time we left... But grudges linger, you know?" She took a deep breath. "But... I don't really care anymore." She turned, nearly startling when Lightning stared back at her from eye-level, her silken sari wrapped around her shoulders.

Clawed hands reached out, while a gentle gaze shone above. "Let's go."

Fang would have smiled had her lips been shifted, so she took hold of Lightning's hands instead. "More adventures, huh?"

Lightning nodded, causing her hair to flutter in the breeze. "If there's anything I've learned from the past few years..." She gently squeezed Fang's hands, before releasing them to leap atop a nearby building, standing tall upon the wooden framework. "You just need to let go of it, Fang."

Fang stood in silence for a while, and while her gaze slid to linger upon the river below, after a moment, she slowly closed her eyes. "Yeah. Let's go."

Lightning's pupils dilated as they raced off into the trees.

* * *

Snow paced about the hallway, momentarily pondering the concept of 'accidentally' setting off his stereo system to play at maximum volume, but he quickly thought better of it. "Hey... Can I come back, now?"

Nora called out from the living room. "Oh, Snow." She paused for a moment. "Sure."

Snow nearly rolled his eyes as he walked back down the hall. "Almost forgot about me, huh?"

Nora stepped out into the hallway, a small smile on her face. "Shush."

Snow peeked into the living room, and he smiled as well upon noticing that Serah had drifted off to sleep, her head resting back against the arm of the couch.

Nora lowered her voice to a whisper. "I already have a room booked at the hotel over in town, so it's no trouble." She winked in Serah's direction. "If she needs the rest, I can always come back later."

Snow nodded. "Thank you." He followed Nora to the door. "If there's anything we can do to-"

Nora paused, turning to face him. "I told you already; I have only _one_ rule, Snow... What did I tell you at the wedding?"

Snow thought for a moment, before his voice came out an octave higher than before. "If I ever do anything to hurt her, you'll cut off my-"

"Moms are _tough_." Nora reached up to squeeze Snow's shoulders with a grin. "You're going to be a _great_ daddy, but that same rule goes for your kids." She pulled Snow into a quick hug, before she turned to face the door. "Be sure to call me with any updates, now..."

Snow cleared his throat. "Of course... Thank you, Nora."

Nora waved over her shoulder as she walked down the front steps.

* * *

Lightning leapt along the riverbed, her feet barely touching against the waterlogged moss as she navigated the winding terrain. "If my orientation is right..." She narrowed her eyes at a fallen log, before she jumped up to balance herself upon it. "We're eastbound, slightly north of Oerba."

Fang leapt up as well, her claws scrabbling against the moss. "You're in for a surprise, then... Watch your footing."

Lightning tilted her head to the side, but she followed after Fang into the forest. "You said that we might run into Paddra."

Fang nodded with a quiet laugh. "'Might'... Ever seen a photo of the place? _Pretty_ hard to miss..."

Lightning shook her head, and her ears pricked at the sound of rushing water. "As I said, I've only studied Gran Pulse in passing detail." She splashed down upon another riverbed, rising up to her knees in water. "What we've seen so far has been fascinating, though."

Fang led the way down the winding passage, and she soon ducked down beneath a tree trunk. "To each their own... Guess it's less interesting if you grow up here." A hint of amusement crept into her voice as she came to a halt, and her hair suddenly flew back in the wind. "But if there's one thing that _never_ loses its shine..."

Lightning's breath caught. "That's..?"

Fang paused beside a rushing waterfall, standing tall upon the jagged rocks. "Yup... Welcome to Paddra."

* * *

A/N: It's always been weird to try and describe their height; Fang's about eight feet tall if you count her horns, and that's just when she's in a relaxed pose. _(They move a tiny bit like gorillas when walking upright, as they have very long, muscular arms to compensate for when running on all fours.)_ It's just hard to keep a consistent feel for how tall they are when they're able to adjust it so easily... A common gag I have is for Snow to whack the top of his head against something when he isn't paying attention, or having to maneuver his horns through a door frame, as he's the tallest of the group. The kids are a bit luckier, but even then, they're both about as tall as adult humans when shifted.

It's also been _really_ weird to write about Serah's situation; I was originally planning to end the story where Anomalies left off, but after my mom got a sneak preview of the epilogue, she badgered me into a continuation, and with that... Wander is forcing me to face the concrete fact that I HATE kids. Now, I don't hate kids... But I hate kids. Very much so! There's a reason I get bitchy whenever the neighbors have a pool party, and it has _absolutely_ nothing to do with the constant screaming and frolicking that can only be associated with the common parasite known as children._ (I really need to get an airhorn, or something.)_

Bah... I don't really hate kids, I just hate the bad parts. _(Baby Light and Serah are adorable, so shut up already, author!)_


	6. Chapter 6

The grass rustled back and forth beside a winding dirt path, while a wooden oxcart rumbled down the road, swaying slightly in the breeze that carried itself throughtout the field.

"_Told_ you, didn't I?" An old woman scowled at the crates behind her, gently urging the oxen forward. "_Nobody_ listens to little old me, _despite_ the fact that I've-"

"Aw, shush..." An old man leaned back in the carriage seat, nibbling a strand of hay between his teeth. "No harm in packing light."

The old woman rolled her eyes. "Yeah, all the less for _you_ to carry, but I'm the one who's-" She paused, glancing down at the field beside them. "Dear, I think there's an antelope out there." She squinted at the grass. "No, there's two... They're headbutting, or something."

The old man shrugged. "So what?"

The old woman leaned over the side of the cart, narrowing her eyes at the grass, before she pulled the cart to a stop. "What the heck?"

"Woah! How about a little privacy, lady?!" Fang stumbled out from the field as Lightning shoved her into the road. "Nothing to see here!"

The old man's mouth fell open, and the stalk of hay landed upon his lap. "What the _heck_ is on your head?"

Fang chuckled. "It's a real, live unicorn, pops! Take a picture."

The old woman's eyes widened. "You sound Pulsian, don't you?" She leaned back in her seat, staring down at Fang and Lightning. "Hey, you headed to Paddra, too?"

Lightning shook her head, attempting to hide the darkened flush that tinged her lips while she adjusted her hair back into place. "We're actually going-"

Fang nodded. "Yup, Paddra, then up north."

Lightning paused, narrowing her eyes at Fang.

The old man let out a hearty laugh. "The more the merrier! Hop on in."

Fang leapt into the back of the cart without hesitation. "Hey, Light!_ C'mon,_ it looked like you wanted to see it back there..."

Lightning rolled her eyes, but she soon jumped up as well. "Okay, okay." She winced when the cart lurched forward. "It _does_ look..." Lightning glanced up at the towering city, and her gaze began to trace the winding passages that led up along the mountainside, carved directly into the sheer drop of the cliffside. "Impressive."

The old man grinned back at her. "And _you_ sound like Cocoon folk! Good to see that they haven't scared _all_ of you off."

Fang frowned a bit. "I've been abroad for a while... What's going on, lately?"

The old woman let out a sigh. "There's been a call for... 'Purification', they say, 'returning to our roots'." She narrowed her eyes at the road. "Just a bunch of old, gnarled _sticks_ in the mud, if you ask me!"

The old man chuckled. "We aren't too far off from that ourselves, dear."

The old woman whacked him gently over the head. "Bah! I've still got a _lot_ of living to do, and I'm gonna make the most of it!"

Fang laughed under her breath. "Is the chieftain still living in the capitol? He could probably put a stop to it."

The old woman let out a gasp. "You haven't heard?!" She continued without a response. "He died last year! It was a whole big uproar, and folks were talking about... _Suspicious_ circumstances."

Fang crawled forward to sit nearer to the front of the cart. "What sort of 'circumstances'?"

The old man spit over the side of his seat. "He was _poisoned_, and they all know it!"

The old woman grabbed at her husband's arm. "Hush! You can't just say it out loud, hun..." She glanced around as the cart began to roll into a stretch of flat, dusty ground, and she reached for the reins. "It's just up to the council, now... Anyway, it's none of our problem, right?"

Fang leaned back, and she grit her teeth with a quiet snort. "Poison... It's cowardly."

The old woman shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, dear; the council is watching over things for now... Although, I did hear that they're having a bit of trouble with choosing between heirs."

Fang hissed under her breath. "Bloodlines means _nothing_ if you've got weak children."

The old man cracked a grin at Fang. "Her! I like her." He nudged his wife's arm with his elbow. "Can we keep her?"

Fang couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Well, the two of us come as a set, non negotiable!" She slung an arm over Lightning's shoulder. "But unless you guys are headed up to Cocoon... Not happening, pops."

The old man snapped his fingers at Fang with a sigh, before he turned to gaze up at the towering city. "Eh, just my luck." He poked at his wife's shoulder. "We've had enough kids anyway, huh?"

The old woman chuckled. "_More_ than enough."

Lightning's eyes widened as they passed beneath an ancient, stone archway. "Those carvings..." She squinted to examine the image of a roaring beast, which stood beneath the roots of a massive tree, claws outstretched. "Do they signify anything in particular?"

The old man smiled at her. "Ah, that's a good tale..." He glanced at the road. "We'd probably have enough time to tell it before we get there, wouldn't we?"

The old woman shrugged. "As long as you don't use it as an excuse to get out of unloading."

The old man nodded. "It's a story even older than most recorded texts... So, listen now, kiddos, this is the tale of serpent and the bull."

* * *

A great beast once wandered into the lands of Gran Pulse, set on consuming everything that it saw upon sight. It soon grew to be so massive that its very figure could blot out the sun! Each step it took rattled the land to its core, and before long, the beast grew too large to even _see_ its prey.

The beast let out a bellowing sigh. "This is pointless! I cannot hunt like this!"

But _then_, a great bull named Kujata appeared before the beast. "Then no longer shall you be a blight upon this land; I cast you as a fish within the sea!"

Before the spell could be uttered, the beast swiped at Kujata, but its paw caught against his massive horns, causing the beast to bleed out upon the land... Everything that its blood touched began to sprout gigantic trees and rivers, and soon, Gran Pulse was covered in forests.

"Away with you!" Kujata charged, knocking the beast down into depths of the ocean, where it lived alone for many years.

The beast began to change, however, first shifting into the form of a fish, as Kujata had foretold, but then, it grew into a great serpent, wider than even the _deadliest_ rivers on Gran Pulse!

After many years of silence, the beast rose from its watery prison, seeking out the very being that had sent it there; it found Kujata with a group of strange creatures, beings that the beast had never encountered before.

"Defile our lands, no longer!" The eldest began to wave his spear, shouting at the beast. "You would have left these sacred grasslands in ruin, had your blood not been fertile!"

The beast paused, and it began to _contemplate_ the situation, for the first time that it could ever recall. "I survive because others die."

* * *

Lightning's breath caught. "What?"

The old man looked up from gesturing with his hands. "What?"

Lightning blinked once. "What was that last part?"

The old man shrugged. "The beast had ravaged their lands, so the people got pretty ticked off, and they-"

Lightning let out a sigh. "Never mind, sorry... Just keep going."

* * *

The humans began to circle the beast, brandishing their spears with beast-like snarls of their own! They soon had the beast cornered, but it let out an earth-shattering howl, before it finally fell, and it began up into a smaller form.

"What can right my wrongs?" The beast whimpered up at the humans, finally recognizing them for their new-found strength. "How may I atone?"

The first human stepped forth. "You can die for _us_, so that we may live in peace."

But then, Kujata rushed back into the crowd, blocking them from the beast. "I decree that the creature may _live_, for it has ascended beyond its base nature." He turned to face the beast. "You have earned a name for yourself, so I call thee... Bahamut!"

And so, Kujata stripped the still-beating heart out from the coiling snake, banishing the writhing serpent far, far into the north. The heart was planted deep beneath the earth, and from it, a great tree grew to form the very center of Paddra itself...

* * *

The old man smiled up at the buildings that awaited them, and he waved down at the people below as they passed over a wooden bridge. "Quite the story, huh?"

The old woman shrugged. "You and your tales, dear..." She tugged the oxen back into a slower pace, glancing down the river that ran beneath them. "My apologies, my husband tends to ramble."

Lightning shook her head, but her gaze was suddenly very distant. "I don't mind." She soon pulled herself back to attention, before she turned to face the old man. "The tree, then... Is it a real place in Paddra?"

Fang chuckled under her breath. "Sure... And you can still see the old, giant snake wandering around Cocoon."

Lightning scowled a bit. "Most fables like that come from somewhere in reality." She leaned over to whisper in Fang's ear. "Look at _yourself_, Fang... Have you ever wondered where the organism might have originated from?"

Fang paused, before her eyes widened. "You don't seriously think-"

The old woman cheered as they passed over the bridge. "Welcome to Paddra!" She steered the oxen up along a wooden platform that lay beside the cliff, before the cart ground to a halt. "Hold on, kiddos!"

Fang reached for the side of the cart. "She isn't kidding."

The old woman reached out to tug on a rope beside the platform, before she leaned back to let out a sigh. "Ah, Paddra... It's been too long, hasn't it?"

The old man nodded. "Fitting, though." He winced as the platform began to shake, before it lurched forward, somewhat startling the oxen. "It's a nice place to retire."

Fang tilted her head to the side. "Aww, last road trip between the happy couple?"

The old woman grinned. "Perhaps... We've come to stay with our children for a while, at least."

Lightning glanced around as they rose higher and higher beside the rocky cliff, and a growing sense of excitement began to thrum within her chest. "How was this even built?"

Fang leaned over to gaze at the plains below. "A whole lot of guts, sheer force of will..." She chuckled under her breath. "And just a _smidge_ of unicorn dust, too."

Lightning rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but stare nearly open-mouthed at the sprawling village center, as the platform eased to a halt.

Fang smiled at the city before them. "Paddra... City in the clouds."

The old woman steered the oxen out into the main path, gazing up at the leaning wall of rock that lay far above, intricate designs caved deep into the mountainside. "The two of you should get your bearings before you wander off; it's easier to get lost in Paddra than falling off the edge."

Lightning sat up straight within the oxcart, ignoring the stares that her complexion, hair, and horns received. "I've never seen anything quite like this..." She glanced around at the bustling streets, all winding in on each other as they ran beside narrow, towering buildings. "It's an actual _city_, isn't it?"

Fang nudged at Lightning's side. "Hey, it can't all be clay huts out in the woods, you know..." She smiled up at the cliffside. "Gotta have something for the tourists to gawk at."

Lightning closed her mouth. "I wasn't gawking."

Fang narrowed her eyes with a chuckle, leaning back to reveal a smirk. "I never said you were."

* * *

Hope woke to a gentle, quiet ring, but he only reached over to push his phone away. "Too _early_..."

Carbuncle huffed from against Hope's chest, snuggling closer against his nightshirt.

Hope grumbled. "Yeah, I _know_... Annoying." He let out a soft sigh as the phone fell silent.

Carbuncle lowered his ears.

"It could be important."

Hope mumbled under his breath. "Three? Why would someone need _me_ for something-" He groaned when the phone rang once more. "Fine, fine..." Hope's fingers tightened around the device with a sigh. "Hello?"

"Hope? Are you still asleep?"

Hope opened his eyes, narrowing them at the bright rays of light that were cast upon the ceiling. "Mom? Wait, what time is-" He glanced over at his alarm clock, choking back a gasp. "How did I sleep _this_ long?!"

"Hope? Hope, calm down-"

Hope flew to his feet, nearly knocking Carbuncle over along the bed. The little dog let out a huff, but he crawled over to steal the warmth Hope's pillow with a quiet sigh.

"Mom, I can't talk now, I'm gonna be late for-"

"Hope, listen to me for a moment... It's spring break."

Hope froze in place. "Oh." He stood up straight, before he eased himself back to sit upon the bed. "Right, right. Must've switched my alarm off..."

Nora chuckled over the line. "Sweetie, you've been overworking yourself, haven't you?"

Hope blushed a bit. "Mom, I'm _sixteen_..." He winced at the slight crack that lingered in his voice. "You don't have to worry so much."

Nora paused for a moment. "I could honestly be worrying a _whole_ lot more, but I know how important this is to you."

Hope began to subconsciously tap the fingers of his free hand together, envisioning claws. "I know... It's okay." He leaned back to fall against the bed with a thump. "Have _you_ been alright? Dad's still abroad for that contracting job, right?"

Nora tried to stifle a sigh. "Yes, I'm actually over in Bodhum; Serah needed a hand with prepartions for the twins."

Hope's eyes widened. "Twins?"

Nora laughed a bit. "Oh, you didn't know? Yeah, they finally got the ultrasound working."

Hope smiled. "You'd better tell Vanille soon, she's gonna _flip_."

"I'll be sure to, if I see her around..." Nora paused for a moment. "She works at that little cafe in town, right?"

* * *

Vanille glanced over the counter-top, brushing off the flour from her hands. "Lebreau?"

"Yeah, hun?"

Vanille narrowed her eyes at the box of baking soda that sat upon the counter. "Come check this out... It smells a little funny."

Lebreau leaned over from the doorway, and her eyes widened. "Ah, crap..." She glared back over at the counter of the cafe. "Maqui, what did I tell you about-!?"

Maqui darted into the kitchen with a wince. "Sorry!" He gingerly picked up the box of 'baking soda', before he carried it off into a back room.

Lebreau let out a sigh. "Glad you noticed that, Vanille... Today's pastries could have gotten _real_ ugly."

Vanille shrugged as she reached up into the cabinets. "It's okay, I think I have a better sense of smell than I used to."

Lebreau waved for Gadot to take over at the front register, before she walked up to stand beside Vanille. "You mean from all the stuff that they did?"

Vanille nodded, pouring a bit of genuine baking soda into a glass bowl. "Even when I'm not fully shifted, it's easy to pick up stuff like that." She turned to smile at Lebreau. "Just don't tell Snow or Hope, I think they might've gotten the short stick when it comes to sensing things."

Lebreau giggled a bit. "Have you been over to the house, lately?" She leaned back against the counter. "Serah called a few days ago to check up on things, but I _miss_ that girl, damn it!"

Vanille smiled to herself. "You miss _messing_ with her."

Lebreau gently tousled Vanille's hair as she walked past. "She's such an easy target, too... Gets all riled up over the tiniest things."

Vanille watched Lebreau's every move. "You routinely try to get her drunk."

Lebreau shrugged as she took a sip of wine. "I don't see your point... Girlie could stand to loosen up a bit." She tipped her head to the side. "Although, it'd probably be better not to go overboard at the moment."

Vanille nodded with a quiet squeal, bouncing on her toes. "Think of the _baby_, Lebreau!"

Lebreau smiled as well, downing another sip. "Yeah, yeah." She leaned back with a sigh. "Little crawling sack of sunshine and puke, how lovely."

Vanille scowled a bit as she yanked the bottle out from Lebreau's grasp. "No getting drunk on the job, missy..."

Lebreau let out a laugh. "Yes, boss!" She held her hands up with a grin. "Oh _no_, don't fire me, please..!" Lebreau continued to giggle, even as Vanille began to push her back towards the front counter. "I have three kids to feed!"

Vanille rolled her eyes. "Yeah... Maqui, Yuj and Gadot."

Lebreau nodded as she snatched back the bottle of wine. "Yes, _wonderful_ boys, so utterly willing to pick up after _themselves!_" She shot an icy glance at Maqui, who cringed as he scurried away.

Vanille leaned back from pushing Lebreau. "I thought that you didn't mind him making explosives in the-"

Lebreau covered Vanille's mouth with a beaming smile. "Yes, explosive _flavor_, only at Lebreau's!" She glanced around at the customers who were standing beside the counter. "_Vanille_, how about we cut the gab, and you get back to work?"

Vanille shrugged as she walked back into the kitchen. "Sure, sure..." She reached for a paper bag that lay upon the counter, cackling under her breath.

Lebreau smiled at the next customer in line. "Welcome to Lebreau's! We have a special today on-"

A resounding bang sounded from the kitchen, and Lebreau nearly yanked out the pistol that lay just beneath her skirt, instead whirling around to glare daggers at Vanille. "Not _funny!_"

Vanille tossed the crumpled, torn bag into a nearby bin. "Very funny."

Lebreau clutched at her chest, her breath still somewhat shaking as she turned to face the register. "I'm _so_ sorry! Today is bring your annoying, useless child to work day, and-"

"You're Vanille's mother?" The woman paused. "She _has_ parents?"

Lebreau narrowed her eyes at the customer before her, before she let out a quiet gasp. "Hey, you look _just_ like kiddo number two!" She smiled bit. "You were at the wedding, weren't you?"

Vanille peeked out from the kitchen. "Nora!" She grinned, leaping over the counter to hug Nora. "I missed you!"

Nora smiled down at Vanille as she returned the hug. "Hey, kiddo... Long time, no see."

Vanille jumped back with a giggle. "I've got a job here!"

Nora nodded. "Yes, I remembered when Hope mentioned it a little while ago..." She smiled over at Lebreau. "Sorry to just-"

Lebreau waved her off. "No problem, Vanille could use a little break." She swirled the wine glass in her hand, turning to offer a lopsided grin at the next customer. "Hello, sir..."

Vanille bounced on her toes. "Have you seen Serah, lately?! Snow's been coming in once in a while to bring us updates, but he told us that she's usually too tired to come in, herself."

Nora nodded. "I actually just saw them yesterday; have you heard the news?"

Vanille tilted her head to the side. "I don't think so..."

Nora grinned. "They're expecting twins."

Vanille paused for a moment, before she leapt up with a triumphant shout. "Twice the babysitting pay, all_ right!_"

Lebreau downed the rest of her glass.


End file.
